Take Care of You
by XxXBeautifulXxXDreamerXxX
Summary: Lex Forbes is supposed to be perfect and in love with Matt. She's not supposed to be getting distracted by Jeremy Gilbert, or even worse developing feelings for him. What's a girl to do when you're stuck between a Quarterback and a Hunter? And it only gets worse when there's a vampire hellbent on making you one of his minions.
1. Chapter 1

**There are links to the characters and clothes on my profile so go check 'em out. **

**I own nothing but the plot, Lex, and Ali. **

* * *

I stomped down the stairs to see Caroline standing in the living room, tapping her foot impatiently. She and I were supposed to leave for school ten minutes ago but I took longer than usual to get ready this morning. I went through like four outfits before I found one that I liked and then I had to do my hair and makeup so that was another twenty minutes. Yeah, I took longer than I should've but I did look really good.

"I'm sorry but you can't rush perfection, sis," I said, grabbing an apple and following her out to the car. "It's not like Tyler's going to forget about you if you're ten minutes late."

She frowned at me as she pulled out of the driveway and made her way to school. I was tapping out the beat of the song against the door while Caroline was staring out the windshield with a fiery intensity.

"What's wrong with you this morning, Care?" I asked, looking over at her. "I know you're pissed that I made us run late but it seems like it's more than that."

She made a huffing sound and slammed her hands on the steering wheel when we stopped at a red light. "It's Klaus! He's such an asshole, I hate him so much!"

I raised an eyebrow and stared at her knowingly. "Are you sure you're not developing a thing for Mr. Kills-A-Lot?"

"Absolutely not, he is so not my type at all; I mean he's all mean and everything. It's too much to handle," she said but I could see that she wasn't telling me the complete truth.

"You know you can tell me anything and I won't judge you, right?" I asked taking her hand in mine as the light changed. "You're a vampire and you have feelings for the most evil man with a set of fangs. Go ahead and admit it."

She sighed from really deep in her chest before whispering, "I have a thing for him. I'm embarrassed of it but I really do."

I grinned as we pulled into the parking lot. There weren't any people standing around so I knew we were really late. I just shrugged and got out of the car anyway. I walked with Caroline inside and grabbed a couple of notebooks and a pen.

"I'm heading to English, but if you need me text me and I'll go pee. Okay?" I said, placing a hand on her shoulder.

She nodded before heading off to her class. I walked to mine and adjusted my shirt before making my grand entrance. What can I say? I'm a Forbes and I love being the center of attention.

"It's lovely of you to grace us with your presence, Miss Forbes. Just take your seat and pick up your detention slip after the bell," Mr. Carter said, not looking up from his text book.

"But of course, Mr. Carter. Anything I can do to make your day a little bit more livable," I said with as much saccharine as I could muster in my voice.

The class snickered as I walked to the back of the classroom and sat down next to Jeremy Gilbert. He and I were always lumped together as the "little siblings" when it came to Elena and Caroline. So it wasn't any surprise that he was one of my best friends.

"Why are you so late this morning?" he asked as I opened my book to the right page and start 'following along'. "Did something happen with Caroline this morning?"

"You can't rush looks like this, babe. I had to make sure I looked perfect," I grinned, taking notes as Mr. Carter blathered on.

I wasn't really taking notes, I was just doodling absentmindedly. When the bell rang I looked down and saw that I'd drawn an intricate pattern of people and lines that led to a huge X at the end.

"What'd you draw there, Miss Forbes? It's definitely not notes on dangling participles," Mr. Carter said as he approached me with a pink slip in his hands.

"On the contrary, Mr. Carter, they are. They're just written in my own language so I can remember it better. Isn't that what you're always telling everyone to do, sir?" I asked, batting my eyelashes more than necessary.

He swallowed a couple of times and blinked before saying, "Yes, that is definitely what I've been telling you to do. Just get to your next class; I'm giving you an excuse today but no more."

I smiled happily and said, "Thank you so much, Mr. Carter! It means the world to me that you're always in my corner."

I walked away and saw Jeremy standing next to the door with an amazed grin on his face. I bowed extravagantly before taking his hand in mine and dragging him towards my locker.

"You're so gifted when it comes to manipulating people, Lex. That has to be a talent," Jeremy laughed, leaning next to me as I dug for my Chemistry book.

"I just didn't want to have detention yet again, I think Matt's getting tired of waiting on me," I said, closing the locker and leaning next to him.

Matt was my boyfriend even though he and Caroline had dated before. We'd bonded over our rare humanity in a town full of vampires, witches, and werewolves and ended up getting really close. He was one of the most amazing people I've ever met and I'm super glad that he's all mine.

"Hey sunshine," speaking of Matt. He placed an arm around my shoulders and dropped a kiss on my head. "Hey Jer, what's new this morning?"

"Well your girlfriend just gave our English teacher new wet dream material," he said, making me laugh along with him despite myself.

"You're a piece of work, Lexi. You're lucky I'm so in love with you," he said, kissing my lips gently and made my knees go weak.

When we pulled away I saw something flash across Jeremy's face but it was gone too fast for me to tell what it was. I just brushed it off and slid my hand into Matt's. We all walked towards Chemistry, a class we all shared.

I saw a familiar bright red head of hair and let go of Matt to run to her. Ali twirled around and wrapped her arms around me. We jumped up and down squealing like total idiots. Everyone was looking at us I'm sure but I didn't care that much, honestly.

"You two are way too excited to see each other considering you saw each other yesterday. You don't see Jeremy and me acting like that when we see each other," Matt said, sitting down at the table behind us with Jeremy next to him.

"You two aren't as cute as us so it wouldn't work," Ali said, sticking her tongue out at them.

"You two are pretty cute," Matt said, winking at me and making me swoon a little more than necessary.

The teacher came in after that and commanded everyone's attention to the front of the room. I turned around and listened to him talk as I twirled my hair around my finger. That was my habit; it got on Jeremy's nerves a lot so he would push my hand down. I glanced back at him and saw him smirking at me, knowing I knew what he was thinking.

…

The last bell finally rang and I went to my locker to put up all of my things. I was placing everything I needed inside my backpack when Ali came up beside me. She had her hair in messy ringlets and she was fiddling with them as she waited for me to pay attention to her.

"What's up with you and Jeremy lately?" she asked, chewing on her bottom lip.

I tilted my head to the side and raised a brow. "What are you talking about? You two and Matt are my best friends."

"No, it's different than usual. It's like you two are flirting with each other or something," she said. "If I've noticed it I'm sure Matt has too. All I'm saying is for you to be careful."

Before I could respond to her hands covered my eyes and I felt lips against my ear. "Hey baby, you look gorgeous today. I haven't had a chance to tell you yet, so I figured I'd tell you now."

I shivered and gripped Matt's wrists in my hands, leaning back against him. He lowered his hands to my waist and placed them on my hips. I saw Jeremy walk up with a frown on his lips.

Maybe Ali was right. Was Jeremy developing a crush on me or something?

* * *

**If you happen to like it, leave me a review and tell me what you think. **


	2. Chapter 2

**I'm so excited that you guys like my story so much. Thank you to my two reviewers and all of you reading this, you're fab-o.**

* * *

I said goodbye to Ali and got into Matt's pickup truck with Jeremy. I was sitting in-between them as we drove to the Grill. I always went with them and did my homework while they worked. It was a thing that we'd done since Matt and I started dating.

"Don't you ever get tired of coming to work with us?" Jeremy asked. "I go to work here and I still get bored. I mean, I have something to do and I'm still bored so I can't imagine how you handle it."

Matt's hand found its way to my thigh and gripped it loosely as we drove. The little touch of his skin had me getting a little hot and bothered, even if it was through the denim of my jeans. It was almost pathetic the little things he did that turned me on. It was terrible considering that we hadn't even had sex yet.

"It's nothing; I wouldn't do my homework if I went home. I'd just call Ali and talk for hours about which football players have the best butts," I said, bumping him with my shoulder. "I like spending time with you guys. Even if one of you is a hunter who may kill my sister at any time and the other has had sex with her."

Matt groaned and closed his eyes. He hated it when I talked about his relationship with Care, it made him super uncomfortable. It kind of bothered me too but I pretty much accepted it. I couldn't undo his past, and as long as I was his present and his future I could handle it.

I'm a virgin and he's not so it's sort of awkward. I knew his first time was with Elena when they were fifteen. Then he had sex with Caroline and had way more experience than I do in that department. In all honesty, I'm pretty sure I'm the only virgin left in all of Mystic Falls.

"What are you thinking so hard about, Lex?" Jeremy asked, making me jump. "We've been in the parking lot for almost five minutes and you haven't moved once."

I knew my cheeks were pink and I felt Matt squeeze my thigh again reassuringly. I didn't want to say what I was thinking out loud so I just followed them into the Grill with my backpack on my shoulder. I sat at the bar with my books open and a notebook in front of me while the guys went to the back to get aprons and such.

…

After their shift was over, Matt dropped Jeremy off first before taking me to his house. We were sitting in his living room when he finally asked what he'd been thinking since we left school.

"What's on your mind, sunshine? You've seemed off since school let out. Do you want to talk about it?" he asked, looking at me with those eyes that made my stomach flip-flop.

I debated for a couple of seconds whether or not I should tell him what I'd been thinking off. "Does it ever bother you that we're not having sex? Like, that I'm a virgin."

He raised his eyebrows and looked at me in shock. "Why would that matter to me? I love you, Lexi. The fact that you're a virgin is really attractive, honestly."

"What do you mean, it's attractive? I thought it made me look sort of like a prude or something," I said, chewing on my bottom lip.

"I think it's really great that you're waiting for the right person to give that to. More girls should be like you," he said, pulling me closer to him and kissing my forehead. "If I end up being the one you decided to give your virginity to then I'll be ecstatic, if not then it's fine. I'm not going to rush you into anything that makes you uncomfortable."

I smiled and sat myself on his lap, wrapping my arms around his neck. He pressed his forehead to mine and looked me straight in the eyes. I wanted to kiss him but I really didn't want to ruin this moment we were having.

"I love you so much Matt," I whispered, my breath hitting his lips. "I just want you to hold me, okay? Everything is completely crazy right now but I feel so safe in your arms."

He tilted his head to the side and pressed our lips together. I let my eyes slip closed as I pushed myself closer to him. He smiled and I felt him licking the seam of my lips, asking for entrance. I parted them slightly and let him get reacquainted with every inch of my mouth.

His lips were like velvet against mine, so soft and sweet. I loved the way he held me so close yet so gently that I felt breakable. He was always so careful when it came to me, almost like I was a china doll. I usually hated it when people treated me different because of my size but with Matt it was different. Everything was different when I was with him.

I was playing with the hair at the nape of his neck when he tugged at the tie in my shirt. I pulled my lips away from his long enough to nod my head before tilting it back so he could move on to my neck. I felt him untie it before going to work on the buttons.

When he got to the top button we pulled away and he looked in my eyes as he pushed it over my shoulders. We'd been this far before but it was always darker. He was actually going see me in the light of his living room.

He pulled my mouth back to his my cheeks and held me there as he rubbed my sides. His hands were so rough and they felt like heaven against my skin, making me squirm to get closer to him. He ran his fingers over my bra clasp as he wondered whether or not to take it off.

I pulled away and bit my bottom lip, looking at him intensely. "Matt, it's okay to take it off. You're my boyfriend and I love you, I trust you."

He grinned before moving his hands back up to my neck. His hands were running over my cheekbones as he studied my expression. I coyly bit my bottom lip and fluttered my eyelashes because I knew it drove him crazy.

He took the clasp back into his hands and unclasped it, letting the satin slide down my shoulders. I sucked my bottom lip into my mouth as he pulled the bra off of me and tossed it onto the floor next to us. His eyes stayed locked on mine as he traced the side of my breasts with his fingers.

"You're so gorgeous, but I don't want to make you uncomfortable," he whispered, pressing his lips against mine gently.

I took his hands in mine and placed them on top of my breasts. He took the hint and started moving them around, making goosebumps pop up all over my skin. He was brushing his thumbs over my nipples when my phone started ringing.

I groaned as Matt looked up at me, a playful smile on his lips. He wasn't going to stop even if my phone was ringing. That was actually really sexy, so I picked up my phone and slid the bar across the screen. I took a deep breath before trying to speak.

"Hello?"

"Hey Lex, it's Jeremy. I came home and Elena was here with Damon and Klaus and they're talking about making me kill more vampires," he said, making me feel bad about what Matt was doing to me. I felt even worse when Jeremy whispered, "I need you."

I felt Matt's mouth moving along my skin and I took a deep breath before grabbing the back of his head. "Jeremy, what's going on? Take a deep breath and start from the beginning."

"I walked into the house after you and Matt dropped me off and they were all in the kitchen. Elena and Klaus were fighting about whether or not I should kill more vampires to complete my marks. I don't want to kill anything else, Lexi," he said, his voice breaking a little.

I pushed Matt away and stood up, looking for my bra on the floor. "I'll be there in ten minutes, Jer. Stay out of the way and I'll be right there."

I put my phone back into my pocket as I buttoned up my shirt. I was tying it at the bottom when I looked over at Matt and saw that he was frowning. I walked back over and perched on his knee, taking his cheeks in my hands.

"I love you so much, Matty, but Jeremy really needs us. Klaus and Damon are trying to make him kill all kinds of vampires and he doesn't want to," I said, standing back up. "I really hate to ruin this but I have to."

I heard him groan but he got up anyway. I saw him adjust his jeans a little bit but I didn't point it out, I just let him go with it. It was my fault he had to do anyways, hey, it was _my _fault. That was kind of a confidence booster. I was happy that he couldn't see how turned on I was right now or we might not leave his living room…

When we were out in the car I tried to ignore the tension that was between us. It wasn't sexual, it was just awkward. I really hated it; I just wanted it to go back to normal. I moved closer to him and placed a hand on his thigh, squeezing as he drove.

"Please don't be mad at me, Matt. You know he's important to you too and you would've done what I'm doing too if he'd called you," I said, leaning my body against his.

He sighed from deep in his chest before taking a hand off of the wheel, wrapping his arm around my shoulders. "I know that, I'm just frustrated. It's like every time we start getting close to each other there's something that pulls us apart."

"I know, but you know what they say, good things come to those who wait," I said, kissing his temple. "With as much as we're waiting, it's going to be spectacular."

He smiled and kissed my cheek when we pulled up into the driveway. "Let's go take care of him so I can take you back to my place and we can finish up where we left off."

* * *

**REVIEWREVIEWREVIEW**


	3. Chapter 3

**I. Am. Devastated. **

**Yeah, back to the story, here's your new chapter. I only own the plot and Lex. **

* * *

I walked up onto their porch with Matt close behind me and knocked on it. We waited a while and no one answered so I knocked again, louder this time. The door finally opened and Damon was standing there with the bridge of his nosed pinched in his fingers.

"I'm assuming Jeremy called you so I'm not even going to ask," he said, moving to the side and letting Matt and me inside. "He's up in his room; he barricaded himself inside and won't talk to anyone. He's like an episode of Dawson's Creek without the hot chicks."

I ignored him and took Matt's hand in mine as we passed by Klaus in the hall. "You're almost as radiant as your sister, Alexandria. It must be in your blood, which I'm absolutely _dying _to taste…"

He came up to me and placed his pointer finger against the side of my neck, making my pulse race. I felt Matt tensing behind me but I squeezed his hand in reassurance. I stood tall and stared him straight in the eye, not backing down.

"You're going to move and let me get to Jeremy. I know you won't lay a hand on me because you love Caroline too much," I said defiantly, flaring my nostrils. "So back up and get out of my way."

He smirked before moving away, but then he moves so quickly it almost knocked me over. He had Matt pinned to the wall by his neck and his fangs were elongated, pressing against the skin of his throat. The noise I made couldn't have been human as pure, unadulterated fear coursed through my veins.

"Leave him alone, Klaus! You can't just kill people because you feel like it or because you're bored. People aren't your play things, dammit!" I shouted, hitting his back. "Leave Matt alone, don't you dare hurt him!"

He sighed before letting Matt down and pulling his fangs back in. "You're a livewire, little Forbes. It's a very attractive quality to have, just ask your sister. She seems to pull it off with an ease that you lack."

I ran over to Matt and placed my hand on his neck, checking to make sure he was okay. He wasn't hurt, just a little bit shook up. I held his hand tightly in mine as we made our way to Jeremy's room. We stepped around an obnoxiously proud Klaus on the way and I had to repress my urge to shiver.

_I'll never understand how Caroline had feelings for that monster_, I thought as we continued on.

I knocked on Jeremy's door and heard him groan before shouting, "Go away! I don't want to talk to anyone right now."

I rolled my eyes before pushing the door open and pulling Matt in with me. Jeremy turned around to shout but when he saw it was me he relaxed. I dropped Matt's hand before running over to him and pulling him into my arms.

I felt Jeremy sigh against my shoulder before holding onto me tightly. I sat on his bed with him still clutched tightly to me. I didn't know what to do to comfort him so I just ran my fingers through his hair as he breathed raggedly against my neck.

"Jer, it's going to be okay," Matt said, sitting down on his other side and squeezing his shoulder. "We're both here for you."

…

Once Jeremy calmed down, we made our way downstairs together. Matt and I stood back as he approached Klaus. I couldn't hear what they were saying but Klaus seemed happy so I assumed Jeremy said he'd kill more vampires.

I sighed before leaning against Matt, making him wrap his arm around me. Maybe we didn't always see eye to eye on things, but we always knew what was right for each other. We were the only humans in basically all of Mystic Falls so we had to keep everyone relatively sane.

"You're our hunter; therefore you have to hunt for us. You're the only thing that's leading us to the cure for your sister," Klaus boomed, drawing my attention back to them.

"I don't want you to turn innocent people into monsters just so I can kill them. It's not right," Jeremy shouted, throwing his hands up in the air. "I'll kill vampires, but only if they've done something wrong."

"You want vampires that have done something wrong? I can arrange that," Klaus said, a sickening smile stretching his lips.

The next thing I knew he was speeding towards me, grabbing me in his arms, and speeding out of the house. I didn't even have time to scream before I was in some weird abandoned woods but it was too dark to take in any details. Klaus put me down only to secure me to a tree where I couldn't get loose. I was gnawing on my bottom lip so hard it was bringing tears to my eyes but I wouldn't give him the satisfaction of seeing me cry.

"It's nothing personal, love, but I know that the Gilbert boy has feelings for you. I'm he's going to come looking for you and save you. Unfortunately it's going to be too late because there are new vampires in these woods and they're hungry," Klaus said. Then he smiled and added, "You're going to be their first meal, it was lovely knowing you."

He ran off and left me tied to the tree in the middle of nowhere in the middle of the night. I knew I was going to become hysterical soon so I took a few deep breaths and tried to center myself. I wasn't going to freak out, I wasn't going to panic, I wasn't going to become hysterical. I trusted Jeremy, Matt, and Elena to save me.

* * *

Matt's Point of View:

I felt my heart trying to pound its way out of my chest as I registered what just happened. Klaus had taken Lex out of my arms and ran off with her in the time it took me to blink. I saw Jeremy staring after them and Elena grasping his arm in her hands tightly.

"Let go of me, Elena! I have to go get her," he shouted, trying to pull his arm out of her grip.

Elena was a vampire now so she held him easily. "Jeremy, you need to calm down. This is exactly what he wants you to do; he wants you to run off into the woods blindly. He's not going to hurt Lexi because he knows it would destroy his chances with Caroline."

"I don't care about any of that; we just need to go find her. She's alone with Klaus and that's not going to fly," I said, stepping towards them. I was trying to look tough but I couldn't so I whispered, "I can't lose her too."

Their eyes flashed to me and I saw the pity cross their faces. Elena stepped forward and placed a hand on my shoulder, "We're going to find her, Matt. I swear we won't stop until she's back with us and safe."

I nodded and stood up tall. Jeremy walked over to us and locked eyes with me, "I swear we're going to get her back. I won't stop until she's back here with a heartbeat."

I trusted them both with my life and I knew they loved Lex as much as I did. They wouldn't stop until they had her back, no matter what. I still couldn't stop my eyes from stinging as I thought about how awful it would be if I lost her too.

I felt someone grip my shoulder tightly. I looked up and saw that it was Jeremy, "I swear to you that I won't let anything happen to her. She's important to me too, Matt."

I sighed before nodding and following him and Elena out to our cars. I didn't know where I was going so I just followed them, hoping they knew what they were doing.

* * *

**You guys are great with reviews and I sort of suck at updating. I hope you don't hate me too badly...**


	4. Chapter 4

**I just love Matt so much sometimes. That's all. **

* * *

Lex's Point of View:

I tried and tried to pull my hands free of the rope but when I pulled it only got tighter around my wrists. I was stuck to a tree with blood pumping though my veins as who knows how many new vampires were wandering around. I wasn't going to get out of this alive if Jeremy, Matt, and Elena didn't hurry up and find me.

I was thinking so hard that I jumped when I heard a couple of twigs snapping in the distance. I craned my neck to try and see what it was but I was completely blind in the thick darkness. I held my breath and tried to control the sobs that were tearing at my throat.

Suddenly there was a sharp pain in the side of my neck as someone held me to them tightly. I knew it was a vampire and that I shouldn't struggle, if I did I would only make myself die faster. I bit my bottom lip to keep myself from crying as I allowed the monster to drink from me.

I felt myself getting light headed just as he pulled away, his lips dripping scarlet. He ran off into the woods and I thought everything was going to be okay until another set of fangs sank into the other side of my neck. I felt my body getting really heavy as my eyesight got fuzzy and blurry, making it harder and harder to keep my eyes open.

…

I heard a constant beeping noise somewhere near my head as I struggled to open my eyes. I could smell something distinct but I couldn't place what it was in my haze. I pried my eyes open to see that it was dark and there was someone sitting in every chair that was in my room. I felt pure unadulterated fear course through me as everything came rushing back.

_I was tied to the tree when I heard someone laughing behind me. I turned around to see Klaus standing there watching as all the vampires fed on me. I knew I couldn't keep losing blood like I was if I wanted to live but I was helpless to stop it._

"_If only your little hunter would do as I wish, then you could've lived to see another day. It's sad really, such a pretty girl being devoured before me and not partaking in it," he said, smirking as I flinched._

_I knew I was going to pass out soon and I was going to die. I was too far in the woods for the others to find me and I was going to die tied to a tree while Klaus laughed at me. I was trying my best to fight it but the feeling was getting too strong. I was going to die without giving my virginity to Matt…_

_My biggest regret in the world was not telling Matt how much I loved him every second of the day. My other regret was never figuring out my feelings for Jeremy…._

I heard the beeping near my head accelerate as my memory faded. The lights flashed on and groaned as it fried my eyes. I peeked around me and saw that I was in a hospital bed so the smell from earlier was that antiseptic smell that comes with all hospitals. I hated hospitals but at least I had a heartbeat so I knew I wasn't a vampire.

I looked around the room and saw Caroline, Jeremy, Elena, Stefan, Damon, and Matt all crowded into the room. I whimpered and pulled my knees up to my chest, pulling Matt to me. I slid up the bed so he could get behind me and I could lean back on his chest, it was one of the only positions that could calm me down no matter what.

The others looked at us oddly but I could've cared less, I just needed Matt. I know I should ask what happened or what was happening but I was too scared to ask anything. Elena and Jeremy came forward and hugged me tightly before going out of the room with Stefan and Damon behind them.

Caroline pulled a chair up to the bed and took my hand in hers. She had bloodshot eyes and I could see tearstains on her cheeks. I leaned forward and hugged her, feeling her fall apart against me. She was crying because I almost died, she was crying because I was all she had left, but mostly she was crying because of who did this to me.

"I'm okay, Care. I'm alive and I have a heartbeat," I whispered into her ear. "I'm alright, you guys saved me."

She pulled away and wiped her eyes with the back of her hand. "It was all Matt and Jeremy; they were crazy militant on finding you. Jeremy even staked Klaus while Matt was getting you down from that tree."

Matt's hands were rubbing up and down my bare back through the gap in my hospital gown. I was too tired to be embarrassed that he could see everything so I just let him go on. He was all I wanted right now, I just wanted him to hold me and keep me safe.

Something crossed my mind that made my skin crawl. "Care, did anyone feed me vampire blood to bring me back? I need to know if I have it coursing through me right now."

She wouldn't look me in the eyes so I knew that I did. "Caroline, you swore to me that you would never do that to me! You promised I'd always have a choice on whether or not I had that poison running through my veins!"

Her eyes before glassy as she forced herself up to her feet, I tried to follow but Matt held strong. "You're not going to move right now, sunshine. You're going to stay right here and stay safe. If you move you'll pull out you IV and it'll be a mess."

His calming voice soothed me as I leaned back against him. He placed his hands on my stomach as he kissed the back of my head. I closed my eyes and tried to calm my breathing as Caroline started talking again.

"You're not going to die now because of the blood. You're going to live your life and grow old with Matt like I never could. I would never do something you didn't need," she said, kissing my head before I heard her footsteps and the door close.

"She's gone, Lexi, it's just you and me," Matt whispered against my scalp.

I nodded sleepily, "I'm going back to sleep, Matty. Stay with me please?"

* * *

Matt's Point of View:

"Just try and get me to leave," I said, taking her smaller hands into mine and intertwining our fingers. "I love you so much, Alexandria Elizabeth Forbes."

She was already asleep by this point so she didn't respond but she didn't have to. The fact that she was laying here in my arms after everyone else left spoke enough. She'd chosen to be with me over everyone else and I knew how big of a deal that was. Especially for Lexi.

I couldn't even imagine what I would've done if I'd lost her. Lexi was my best friend along with being my girl; she was my sanity in this insane town. I loved her so freakin' much that it was almost suffocating but I would happily drown with it.

I lay back against the pillows and pulled the covers up over both of us. I buried my nose in her curls and inhaled the strawberry scent. She had a bandage wrapped around her neck that looked pretty bad but it was better than her dying.

"I'm so sorry that I couldn't keep you safe from Klaus," I whispered, my eyes stinging. "I swear I won't let what happened to Elena happen to you."

I felt my eyelids getting heavier as I held onto her. I knew I could finally sleep because she was safe but there was still a nagging feeling that there was someone watching us. I just shrugged it off and went to sleep anyway. I'd worry about it in the morning.

* * *

**I didn't get any reviews last chapter, can I get some for this one? Pleeeeeeeeeeeeeeease?**


	5. Chapter 5

**This is just a cute little chapter for Matt and Lex. I know I need to start adding plot, I will next chapter but I wanted to add some fluff before all the drama starts to happen.**

**I own nothing but Lex and the plot. The rest belongs to the CW.**

* * *

Lex's Point of View:

I woke up with my face buried in Matt's chest and his arms wrapped around me. He had his lips pressed against the top of my head and he was breathing steadily so I knew he was still asleep. I pulled away just as the door to my room was opening. I turned to see that it was only Meredith so we didn't have to pull apart.

"Hello Lex, how are you feeling this morning? You look better since you came in last night," she said as she looked over her clipboard. "You're actually being discharged this morning. Do you want to wake up Matt and be discharged to him?"

I raised an eyebrow and asked, "Doesn't it have to be a family member?"

She winked at me before handing me a duffle bag. "Caroline already cleared everything up. She was here bright and early this morning with clothes for you. She knows you're mad at her so she said for you to stay with Matt until you wanted to talk."

I nodded before placing my forehead against Matt's chest. I felt him stirring and soon enough he was gazing down at me sleepily. He was so cute when he first woke up; I wish I'd spent the night with him before so I could see how cute he was.

"Hey sunshine, how'd you sleep last night? I ended up taking more of your bed than you had," he said sheepishly, trying to move over to the side.

"It just meant that I got to be pressed closer to you," I said, kissing the bottom of his chin. "I'm allowed to be signed out by you, babe. Care said that I was supposed to spend the night with you tonight. If you'll have me, I mean, I don't want to impose."

"You should know by now that you're always welcome at my house. Let's get you up and get you dressed so we can go sign you out," Matt said, getting up and yawning a couple of times.

I took his outstretched hands in mine and slowly got up. The nurses must have taken out my IV earlier because I wasn't attached to anything. I tried to stand on my own but I almost fell, thankfully Matt threw out his arms and caught me.

"Why don't you sit on the bed and let me help you get dressed, sunshine?" Matt asked, grabbing the duffle bag and unzipping it.

He pulled out all of the clothes and placed the hoodie on the bed. He untied my gown and folded it before placing it on the bed. When I was standing in front of him in just my panties he rubbed the back of his neck nervously and chewed on his lip. I reached up and placed my thumb over it, soothing it out softly.

"This wasn't how I wanted you to see me in just my panties for the first time but I guess it's going to have to do," I laughed, standing tall in just a pair of plain white cotton panties.

He just shook his head and helped me put the bra on that Caroline had packed for me instead of replying. He kissed my shoulder before helping me step into my sweats, making sure that I didn't fall over. Once they were in place he rested his hands chastely on my hips, pushing our lips together. He slid his hands down onto my butt gripping it lightly as our tongues pushed together. He used his hold on my butt to pull me closer to him, lifting me up so I wrapped my legs around his waist. He was pressing little kisses against my lips and it was driving me absolutely insane.

"We're going to get caught," I whispered as he kissed along my jaw. "One of the nurses is going to walk in or something and catch us."

"I don't care; I almost lost you last night. I love you," he said harshly against my skin, nipping at it before smoothing it over with his tongue.

He pulled away anyway and kissed the tip of my nose. He pulled the hoodie over my head and laughed when he realized the sweats were his. He made sure the hoodie had me covered before kissing my cheek.

When I was dressed I pulled my hair up into a bun on top of my head. We walked out to the front desk and Matt signed me out. The bandages on my neck were itching slightly, but I knew better than to scratch at them. After he helped me into the truck, Matt turned the radio up as we drove through Mystic Falls.

You could cut the tension between us with a knife as he placed his hand on my thigh. I scooted closer to him and clasped his wrist in my right hand. When he pulled into his driveway, he walked over to my door and helped me down.

We walked into his house silently before Matt broke the silence. "This is ridiculous, Lexi. Why are we being so awkward around each other?"

I sighed before flopping down dramatically on his couch. "I don't know how everything got so awkward. I want to go further with you, Matty, I really do. I'm just really nervous and feel sort of like I'm too inexperienced for you."

He raised his eyebrows before walking over to me and sitting down. He pulled me into his lap and cupped my cheeks in his hands. "You're a virgin, that's not something that you should be ashamed of."

"I know you say that but it's different for you because you have experience," I sighed, covering my face with my hands. "I have none; you're the only boy that's ever seen me without a top."

"It's even worse for me; I could mess up and ruin everything for you. It's your first time so it has to be perfect," he said, pulling my hands down and holding them in his.

"You don't have to try and make it perfect for me, Matty. If you're the one the one that I'm with then it'll be perfect," I said, pulling his hands up to my mouth and kissing them. Then I pulled away and scoffed, "How did this go from being about me to being about you?"

He just laughed before pressing our lips together. I grinned against his lips before placing my hands on the couch behind him. He held onto my hips lightly as our lips stayed pressed together. It wasn't a rough, heated kiss like the ones we shared at the hospital, it was reassuring and sweet.

When we pulled away I stood up and stretched out, hearing my bones pop and groaning in satisfaction. I made my way up the stairs and heard Matt following me slowly. I stopped at the bathroom door and leaned my back against it.

"I know that I've accumulated some sort of clothing here over all this time. Do you think you could get some of them for me while I shower real quick?" I asked, chewing on my bottom lip.

"Yeah, I'll put them on the counter for you when you're done," he said, kissing my forehead before disappearing into his bedroom.

I went into the bathroom and stripped down, pulling my hair out of the bun and starting the water. As it warmed up I pulled the bandages off of my neck slowly. It stung a little bit but looked less gross than I thought it would. There was still a gash in the skin but it had healed significantly thanks to the vampire blood from last night.

I just shrugged it off and got into the shower. I used Matt's shampoo and conditioner to scrub my hair clean before starting on my body. I scrubbed the grossness off of my skin from last night, trying my best to get myself clean.

I hadn't realized I was crying until I felt my chest heaving. I pressed my forehead against the tiled wall of the shower and held my chest as I sobbed. I couldn't have told you why I was crying even if I wanted to, all I know is I couldn't stop.

I didn't hear the door open or Matt stripping down; I didn't even notice the shower curtain moving. All I noticed was Matt wrapping me up in his arms and pulling me to him. I held him like he was my safety and fell apart against his chest.

"Shh, it's okay. I'm right here, sunshine, and I'm not letting you go," he whispered, holding the back of my head with one hand and placing the other on my lower back.

I couldn't form words, only broken sobs as everything from last night hit me all over again. I felt the fear I'd had coursing through me as the pain resonated in my neck. I felt the teeth sliding into my neck and tearing at my skin.

I squeezed my eyes shut tightly and tried to just focus on the feel on Matt's skin on mine. I pressed my lips to the skin of his shoulder. He just held me tight as I tried to calm down and catch my breath. I'd never really known how to put love into a definition before but I'm pretty sure this is it.

* * *

**You guys are splendid when it comes to reviews so keep 'em coming. **


	6. Chapter 6

Matt's Point of View:

After our shower, Lex and I went back into my room and got dressed. We lay in my bed and I rubbed her back until she finally fell asleep. I wished I could sleep too but my mind was whirling a mile a minute. I couldn't stop thinking about her and what she was going through right now.

I ended up falling asleep restlessly when my mind slowed slightly. I woke up the next morning to an empty bed. I got up and yawned sleepily before making my way downstairs, following the smell of bacon. I saw Lex standing at the stove in my shirt that she'd slept in, messing with someone in a pan.

"Good morning, cutie, how'd you sleep?" she asked, placing the food on a plate and sitting it on the table. "There's bread in the toaster and coffee in the pot."

When I saw that she wasn't going to sit with me I grabbed her wrist, making her stop in front of me. "Where are you going and why aren't you eating with me?"

"Jeremy called earlier and said that he wanted to hang out for a while. We're going to grab some breakfast because I know that you've got work today," she said happily, her grin seemed completely real.

I sighed before pulling her closer and kissing the top of her head. "I love you to the moon and back, sunshine. Please be safe and have fun, try to forget about everything."

She nodded and stood on her tiptoes to press our lips together. She bit the tip of my nose before running upstairs to grab her things. She came back downstairs in my sweats and her hoodie just as Jeremy honked outside the house.

She ran out the door and slid into her car. When Jeremy saw me he honked again before driving off with Lex in the passenger seat. Once they were out of sight I finished up my food and made my way upstairs to get ready for work.

At least when she was with Jeremy I had nothing to worry about.

* * *

Lex's Point of View:

I made Jeremy stop at my house so I could change into new clothes. I had a pair of jeans with a long-sleeve shirt, and a scarf to cover up my bandages. I slid Vans onto my feet before making my way into my bathroom to do my hair and makeup.

I looked out into the hallway and saw that Jeremy was sitting on my bed. I took the time to check him out as I finished up my hair. He'd grown up a lot lately and had definitely matured well; growing into those long legs he's always had. He was a hunter now, too, so he was pretty damn fit.

"If you're finished checking me out we can go to lunch," Jeremy said, standing up and walking to the bathroom door where I was leaning.

I rolled my eyes and tried to hide my pink cheeks, the last thing I wanted was for him to realize that I liked him. Whoa –wait a second, I liked him? When did that even cross my mind? I had an amazing boyfriend that I would do anything for and who would do the same for me, so why was Jeremy even crossing my mind like that?

"I can practically hear the gears in your head whirling around, Lexi. What's so awful that you can't talk to me about it?" he asked, sliding his hand into mine as we walked down the stairs and to my car.

"It's nothing, or at least I don't think it's anything. I guess I'm still a little bit freaked from the other night," I said, pulling my knees up and resting my chin on them.

"I would imagine that you are, Lex. You've never really had a direct interaction with hungry vampires like that before," he said, looking at me out of the corner of his eye as he drove. He raised a brow and added, "I know you too well to think that's what it is, though. I'm not prying; just know that I'm here to talk if you want."

I nodded but didn't say anything, choosing to turn on the radio instead. I felt my phone start ringing in my pocket and pulled it out as Jer turned the music down. I saw Ali's face light up my screen and I grinned before sliding the bar.

"Hey, boo, what's up?" I asked, pressing the phone to my ear.

"I haven't heard from you since the other night; Caroline said you were with Matt. Did you two finally do it?" she asked her voice bubbly as usual.

I felt my cheeks turning pink and I peeked over at Jeremy to see if he was listening or could hear her. I saw that he was focused on the road so I knew that he hadn't heard so I took a deep breath before going back to Ali.

"No, that was actually one of the last things on my mind last night," I said, trying to not make it obvious to Jeremy what we were talking about.

"There's never a wrong time to make looooooove," she sing-singed to me, making me laugh despite what she was saying.

"You're crazy, Marino. Why are we friends again?" I asked and I heard Jeremy laugh.

"Because I'm hot and you love me," she said as we pulled into the McDonalds' drive-thru. "Who else is going to be a complete doof with you?"

I didn't answer; instead I pulled out a ten from my pocket for my food. I tried to give it to Jeremy but he brushed it off as he ordered for both of us. I pouted for a second before he crossed his eyes at me and made me laugh.

"Who're you with right now? I'm looking at Matt so I know it's not him. Oh my God, you're with Jeremy!" she said. "You're such a slut, I love it!"

"I'm going to hang up on you now, Ali. I'll text you later," I said before sliding my phone back into my back pocket. I turned to Jeremy and took the food that he was handing to me. "I could've paid for my own food, you know."

"Yeah, I know," he said, winking at me as he drove out of town. When he saw my curious expression he pulled over to the shoulder of the road and looked at me head on. "Do you trust me, Lexi?"

I didn't even blink, "Of course, Jer. You're my best friend; I know you'd never let me get hurt."

"Then trust that what I'm doing is going to be awesome," he said before getting back onto the road. "We're going to have a great day today."

I just nodded and placed the food on the seat in-between us. When we finally got where we were supposed to be, I had no clue where it was. He came over to my side of the car and opened the door; taking the drinks and making me follow him. I held tightly to the bag of food and followed him, being careful to not fall and split my skull open.

We ended up in a grassy area on a cliff that over looked the forest below. It was so beautiful that I forgot the food and walked to the edge. I stared out and tried to step further out only for Jeremy to grab me and save me from falling.

I ended up smushed against his chest as it rose and fell rapidly. "You're going to be the death of me, Lex Forbes."

I just laughed breathily and thanked God that he couldn't feel how hard my heart was beating. He let go of me and we sat down to eat. We talked about anything and everything as we did. I remembered why he was my best friend, we could talk about anything, and when I say anything I mean _anything_.

"You're such a good brother, Jer," I said, laying on my back as I watched the clouds and talked to him about Elena's transition phase. "Elena's lucky to have you."

He just shrugged before lying down next to me. I felt his hand brush mine and it made my cheeks heat up. I reached out my pointer finger and traced the top of his hand before I thought about it. When I realized what I was doing, I snatched my hand away and placed both of them on my stomach.

I was in so much deeper than I thought when it came to my feelings for Jeremy Gilbert.

* * *

**Review!**


	7. Chapter 7

**This isn't edited and I'm sorry. Yeah, it's late and probably shit but I hope you like it.**

**There's a link to Ali and Lex's pajamas on my profile, if you want yo see it. **

* * *

Matt's Point of View:

I was busing a table when I heard the bell above to door at the Grill ring. I looked up and saw Ali coming skipping inside. She sat at the bar and tapped her fingers against the wood as she waited for me. I finished putting all of the dishes into my container before sliding under the bar and walking over to her.

"Hey Ali, what's up?" I asked, pulling out a rag to rub down the bar. "Lex isn't here, she's with Jeremy somewhere."

"I know that, I'm here because I don't have any other friends really. Can I hang out here with you for a while?" she asked.

"No, just do what you want. I'm going to be working while you're here," I said, kissing the top of her head as I walked behind her.

Ali was like a little sister to me because of how close I was to Lex. The thought of Lex made my heart ache a little bit because I missed her so much. I wasn't clingy or anything, I just didn't like her being out of my eyesight. Especially when we were two of the only humans in a town overran with vampires, she was an easy target. I'd almost had a heart attack when Klaus took her before and it sure as hell wasn't going to happen again.

I pushed away from the bar and made my way over to a couple that had just walked in. He had his arm wrapped tightly around her shoulders and she had hers wrapped around his waist. They were laughing and I could practically feel their happiness. I smiled as I pulled out the order pad and went to work, the faster I got this done meant the faster I got to go home and get Lex.

* * *

It was closing time and Ali was helping me clean up before we left. She'd stayed here with me all day and kept me entertained while I worked. I couldn't help but like her even if she was a little bit annoying at times.

I heard the bell above the door ring and turned around to see Jeremy running in with Lex on his back. They were both laughing and looked a little bit sunburnt; I guess they had a good day together. Jeremy stopped in front of the bar across from Ali and me before setting Lex down on her feet.

"Hey babe, how's your day been?" she asked, standing on her tiptoes and kissing me lightly.

"Ehh, it was a day at work. Ali came over earlier and made it a little bit more livable though," I said, winking at Ali before sliding across the bar and wrapping my arms around Lex's waist. "I missed you so much, though."

She just nodded before pressing her face to my chest and holding onto me. I had my chin resting on top of her head when I caught Jeremy's gaze. He looked a little bit pissed off but I couldn't figure out why. I was just holding my girlfriend like I did all of the time. There wasn't anything going on that didn't go on all of the time. Oh well.

"After I clean up, we're going to go get some movies and have a lazy night. How does that sound?" I asked as Ali and Jeremy walked towards the door. "You guys don't have to leave! You can come over tonight too if you want."

"Yeah, that sounds really fun. I'll call my mom and ask if I can. Lex, come over here with me while I call," Ali said, holding out a hand to Lex.

She begrudgingly broke herself away from me and took Ali's hand. When they were out of hearing range, I moved over to Jeremy. He was staring steadily at the wood on the bar instead of at me. I felt my eyebrows raise, he only did that when something happened that he didn't want to tell me.

"What happened with you and Lex today? You didn't make out or anything did you?" I laughed, pushing his shoulder.

He laughed slowly along with me before saying, "No, I didn't do anything like that. It's just; I think that, I maybe, sort of, might have a thing for her."

I felt my breath stop for a second as my smile fell from my face. Did Jeremy just say that he might be falling in love with my girlfriend? My best friend may be falling for my girlfriend?

* * *

Lex's Point of View:

I was standing outside the Grill with Ali as she talked to her mom. I leaned back against the bricks and kicked at the rocks near my feet. I couldn't even begin to explain what had gone down between me and Jeremy today.

We didn't kiss or anything but we got so close that it wasn't funny. I was on his back at some point as we ran through fields, being goofy and fun. It reminded me a lot of how Matt and I used to be before everything got so serious.

When Ali got off the phone I grabbed her arm and said, "Would it be bad if I thought about kissing Jeremy today?"

She stopped moving and looked at me in shock. "Are you serious? You have an amazing boyfriend but you're still thinking about Jeremy? You can't have two gorgeous boys fight for you, that's not fair. Even if it is hot, it's not fair to everyone."

I just sighed before making my way back towards the Grill. I should've known better than to try and ask her for advice. She had a total one-track mind and once she got started it was almost impossible to get her to stop.

I just shrugged it off and walked up to Matt and Jeremy. They looked like they were about to lay into each other so I stepped in between them. Jeremy backed away and Matt wrapped his arms around my waist protectively, pressing me against his chest.

"Let's get going I want to start watching the movies!" I said, pulling away from Matt and directing everyone towards the door.

I got into my car with Ali while Jeremy drove over with Matt. I had some pajamas in my duffle bag for me and I'm sure there was a pair for Ali too. When we got to Matt's I pulled her up to the bathroom and handed her a pair to change into.

I realized that my tank top didn't cover all of my stomach when I walked into the living room and Matt's eyebrows rose. I just left it before cuddling into his side as Ali picked out a movie from the pile of them on my backpack.

I figured she'd chosen something scary so I laughed when "Hotel Transylvania" started playing. I loved this movie; it made me laugh at how corny vampires were in it. It also made me forget how stressful my life was sometimes.

I felt Matt sucking on the back of my neck as the movie played on. I pushed him off a couple of times and he groaned before pushing me off of his chest. He stalked upstairs and I heard the bathroom door slam shut. I sighed before looking over at Ali and Jeremy to see that they were both staring at me.

"I'm going to go see what's got his panties in a bunch. I'll be right back," I said before standing up and running upstairs after Matt.

I knocked on the bathroom door and waited for him to open it. When he ignore me, I pushed it open myself and closed it behind me. He had the window open and a cigarette dangling from his fingers outside it.

"You smoke now? When did that happen?" I asked, placing my hands on my hips as I stared at him angrily.

He shook his head before snubbing out the cigarette and throwing it out the window. "I don't do it all the time, just when I'm stressed out. It takes the edge off of me."

I rolled my eyes and I started tapping my foot. "I'm sure you're going to love it when you get lung cancer and you die. You need to stop it, it's unhealthy."

"You're really telling me what I should do right now? After you went out with Jeremy today and made him think that there was something between you," he said, his face turning red with rage.

I stepped back until my back was flush with the bathroom door. "I don't know what you're talking about, Matt. I went out with Jer today but it was just friendship, nothing else. I love Jeremy but I'm in love with you."

He stepped forward until our chests were pressed together. I don't know what I thought he was going to do, but it never occurred to me that it was going to be a kiss. He held my cheeks tightly in his hands and his lips fought harshly with mine.

This was going to be fun.

* * *

**ReviewReviewReview!**


	8. Chapter 8

**The next chapter's going to have some Caroline Lex interaction. I hope you're still reading. **

* * *

Lex's Point of View:

Matt's fingers were digging into my hips as our tongues fought for dominance. I groaned and drug my nails along the back of his neck when he won the fight. He lifted me up onto the sink and placed his hands on my bare back under my tank top.

I tore my mouth away from his and leaned my head back on the wall as I tried to catch my breath. Matt smiled against the skin of my neck, the side without the gauze taped to it, before kissing and sucking along it. I had my bottom lip in my mouth when I gripped the bottom of his shirt.

He pulled away from me long enough to tug the shirt over his head before diving back in. He knew exactly where my sweet spot was and he was taking full advantage of it. I pushed him away and pulled my tank top over my head before pulling him back.

He pulled my legs up around his waist and pushed our lips back together. I must have moved my body differently because he moaned and I felt something hard pushing against the inside of my thigh. Knowing how much I was turned him on made me feel alive and confident in a way that I've never felt before. It was heady and seductive and I loved it!

I drug my teeth over Matt's bottom lip and whimpered at the sounds he was making. He was so sexy when he was this turned on but he had no clue. I felt my panties dampen at the guttural way my name left his lips.

A loud knock on the door made me groan loudly and shout hoarsely, "What the fuck do you want? If you're not bleeding or dying I'm going to kick your ass."

"You've been up her for almost a half an hour and I was afraid something was wrong. You don't have to be mean!" Ali shouted and I could hear the tears in her voice.

I sighed before pushing Matt away and tugging my tank top back on. I stood on my tiptoes and pressed a chaste kiss to his cheek. "One day we're not going to get interrupted. I swear it, Matty."

I walked out of the bathroom and heard heavy breathing coming from Matt's room. I went over to it and knocked on the doorframe. Ali looked up and I saw tears rimming her eyes, she was really delicate when it came to people yelling at her.

"I'm sorry for yelling at you, Matt and I were just doing some things and you interrupted us. I didn't mean to upset you," I said, sitting next to her on Matt's bed.

"I'm sorry for interrupting you, I was just afraid something happened. I know everyone's keeping some sort of secret from me and I'm afraid that it's going to kill you. I need you in my life, Lexi, you're my best friend and I need you," she said, tears falling down her cheeks.

"Ali, I need you too. We keep secrets from you to keep you safe, not because we don't trust you. I don't know what I'd do if something happened to you," I said, squatting in front of her and wrapping my arms around her shaking form. "Please don't cry, everything's okay, I swear."

She nodded against my shoulder as she held onto me tightly. I sat back on Matt's bed and pulled her onto my lap, letting her cry herself out. When she got worked up it was next to impossible to chill her out. She had to wear herself out enough that she was almost asleep.

I pushed some of her baby hairs out of her face that had fallen out of her ponytail. When I looked at the door I saw Matt and Jeremy standing there watching us. I motioned for them to be quiet as I slowly rocked Ali. She'd be super embarrassed if she knew they'd watched her break down like that.

She whimpered slightly before sitting up and wiping her face. "I'm sorry that I'm such a crybaby all the time. I wouldn't blame you if you stopped being my friend because of it."

"You're insane; I need you just as much as you need me, Ali. You're my rock; you're what keeps me from going insane on a daily basis. The guys are great but you're the person I talk to when I'm upset, the person that I vent to and cry with. I would die without you," I said, wiping her cheeks with my thumbs. "Let's go downstairs and start another movie or something."

"It's actually getting pretty late, I was thinking about taking Ali home," Jeremy said, making me jump because I forgot they were there. "What do you think, Ali?"

"Yeah, I think it's best for us to head home. I don't want to hear my mom complain about me breaking curfew again," Ali said, standing up and walking over to Jeremy. "Thanks for tonight, Matt, it was really fun. We'll see you guys tomorrow."

I smiled at Jeremy as I walked up to him and Matt. "Be careful on your way home, it's dark. I love you guys."

They nodded before heading out and leaving me and Matt alone together again. I was chewing on my lip and leaning against the wall as he stared at me with his arms crossed. Neither of us knew what to say to each other because of the bathroom incident.

We needed to finally sleep together before he got bored with me. I just needed to get over whatever I was thinking about Jeremy and realize that Matt was my forever. He was what I was always going to want and need; I didn't need to question that.

With that thought in mind I stepped forward and grabbed Matt's collar in my hands. He seemed to get the idea because his lips were pulled up in a smile as our lips met. It was sweeter and slower, it wasn't as needy as the ones we'd shared in the bathroom.

"There is going to be the perfect time for us to do this but it's not right now. Right now we're going to check on your neck and clean it before we go to bed," he said as he broke our kiss.

I sighed but nodded my head as he led me into the bathroom again. He sat me on the sink again too but he opened the medicine cabinet this time. He took the bandage off of my neck and cleaned it before replacing it with a fresh bandage.

"There you go, sunshine, you're all clean," he said, picking me up like a little kid and walking into his bedroom with me on his hip.

He laid me down on his bed and tucked me in before pulling his shirt off. He got in behind me and pulled my back to his chest, spooning me. I laced my fingers with his and placed them on my hip as my eyes got heavier. I felt Matt's lips against the back of my neck, kissing it lightly as I fell asleep.

* * *

Matt's Point of View:

I felt her breathing even out against my chest and smiled. She was so innocent in a world of vampires and werewolves and witches she still found a way to make me smile. I couldn't imagine my life without her.

I've always felt a need to protect her, even when we were kids. She's always been the smallest girl in the room, just barely clearing 5'2 this year. There was something about her that made everyone care about her, whether they knew her or not.

As much as I wanted to, I couldn't hate Jeremy for loving Lex. He had been her best friend before I'd even realized she was a girl. The only thing that would ever make me mad at him would be if he made a move on her. I don't think I could rein in my anger if he touched her in any way that was platonic.

I just shrugged it off and held her closer as I slowly slipped off to sleep. I would fight until I couldn't fight anymore to keep her safe. I promised Caroline that I'd take care of her and I sure as hell would.

* * *

**Review?**


	9. Chapter 9

**This chapter makes this story officially rated 'M.' Just a warning. **

* * *

Lex's Point of View:

I woke up the next morning to my phone ringing on the nightstand. I wiggled my way out of Matt's arms and walked over to check it. Caroline's face was lighting up my screen so I took it down into the living room before I clicked answer.

"Hey baby sister, how are you feeling today?" Caroline asked and I could hear her bed rustling around her.

"I'm feeling a whole lot better and I want to apologize about freezing you out. I don't know what came over me," I said, pushing myself up onto the kitchen counter.

"It's fine; I completely understand what you did. I was actually calling to see if you wanted to go shopping today, just the two of us?" she asked. "Sort of a peace offering slash apology for my species trying to rip your throat out thing."

"Yeah, that sounds great. I'll go wake up Matt and have him drop me off at home so I can get ready. Is that where you are?" I asked as I made my way back up the stairs.

"Yes! Where else would I be right now? It's nine o'clock in the morning on a Sunday," she hissed, making me laugh.

"You've done worse things on a Sunday, Care. Well I'm going to go, I'll be home within the next hour," I laughed before hanging up the phone.

I put it back on the nightstand before looking over at my sleeping boyfriend. He was lying on his back with the sheet resting carelessly around his hips and his chest bare. I bit my lip before tiptoeing over to him and straddling his waist. He didn't even flinch so I leaned down and started nibbling on his earlobe.

"Mhmm, Lexi stop it. I'm trying to sleep," he said lazily, his voice bogged down.

"You need to get up, Matty. I need you to take me home," I whispered, kissing my way up and down his jaw. "Come on, boo, get up."

He groaned before taking my hips in his hands and rolling over on top of me. His eyes were bright despite the fact that he just woke up and his hands were wandering. I bit my bottom lip when they pushed up my tank top and his lips kissed around my stomach.

I thought about pushing him away but his lips were killer. I just put a hand in his hair and let him do whatever he wanted. He worked his way down my stomach until he got to the hem of my panties, stopping to look up at me.

"I want to try something, but I want to make sure you're okay with it," his voice was pure sex when he spoke and his breath was making me shiver as it hit my overheated skin.

"I trust you, Matt," I said breathily, staring straight into his eyes.

He nodded before kissing down my thighs and straight down to my foot. He made it over to the other side and repeated his actions. When he made it to my inner thighs he kissed, bite, and licked them, making me whimper and arch my back. He laughed lightly before blowing airily over my wet panties.

I knew what he wanted to do, but it still shocked me when he licked me over them. I'd never even taken my pants off in front of him before. I just took a deep breath and let Matt take control, like I said earlier I trusted him.

He took the sides of my panties in his hands and pulled them down my legs, tossing them onto the floor. He took my legs in his hands and pushed them up until they were bent at the knees, parting them so I was spread open for him. I had my bottom lip between my teeth as he moved his mouth back to my center.

When he finally touched me with his tongue I let out a strangled yelp, immediately covering my mouth with my hand afterward. He started moving his tongue around as he held me open with two of his fingers, making me go slowly crazy.

"Matty, please, I need you!" I whimpered, knotting my fingers in his hair and trying to make him go harder and faster on me. "Go faster please!"

He smiled against me before going up to a place that made my pleasure intensify. He slid a finger into me and started pumping it in and out as I climbed higher towards my peek. I was squirming around so badly that he took one of his hands and placed it flat on my stomach to keep me still.

I hit the top of my climax and screamed out before I could stop myself, "Matt!"

He slowed brought me down from my orgasm before kissing his way back up to my face. He kissed me lightly, letting me taste myself on his tongue. He rolled over onto his side and held me as I shook slightly, tears burning my eyes a little bit.

"Are you okay, sunshine?" he asked, pushing my hair out of my face as tears fell down my cheeks. "You're not supposed to cry afterwards."

I just shook my head and pressed my forehead against his neck as I tried to stop. When I could talk I said, "It was intense, don't make fun of me."

He just shook his head and pulled me completely on top of him. He ran his hands through my hair and up and down my back until I was calm enough to get up. I stood and realized I only had a tank top, making my cheeks turn bright pink.

"Don't get embarrassed, I think you look great. Your panties are next to the lamp if you want them," Matt said, crossing his arms behind his head and watching me.

"Will you take me home? Care and I are going shopping and I need to shower and get dressed before we go," I said, twisting my hair into a knot and securing it with a hair tie from my wrist. "I ran out of clean clothes here."

He sighed before rolling out of bed and going over to his closet. I pulled my panties on and my pajama bottoms before walking over to Matt. I wrapped my arms around his waist and kissing the skin between his shoulder blades.

"I love you, Matty," I whispered quietly.

* * *

Matt's Point of View:

I was scared that I'd pushed Lexi too far when she started crying. Then she held me close and kissed me, making those fears go away. I'm pretty hyped to be the first person to take her to that place, to bring her to a climax that made her tear up. That was something that Jeremy could never take away from me, but this wasn't about him it was about us.

"You're my world, sunshine," I said, turning around and take her in my arms. I kissed the top of her head and said, "I'll be there to pick you up in the morning too."

"I know, you're always there to pick me up," she said, kissing my collarbone. "I love you but I have to get going."

I nodded and reluctantly pulled away from her to pull my shirt over my head. I pulled sweats on and put on sneakers before following Lex out to my truck. She practically sat in my lap the entire ride over and had my arm around her shoulders.

We got to her house and she kissed my lips before getting out and skipping inside. She seemed to be happy this morning, I was pretty proud that I'd done that for her. I couldn't stop smiling the entire ride home; I was acting like a total girl.

Damn Lexi and damn her making me love her so much.

* * *

**The next chapter is going to have Caroline and Lex interactions. I want three reviews before the next chapter, please.**


	10. Chapter 10

**I didn't get three reviews, I got one. I hope this chapter is good regardless. **

* * *

Lex's Point of View:

I had just gotten out of the shower and dressed when Caroline walked into the bathroom with me. She sat me down in front of the mirror and started to French braid my wet hair. When she was finished she straightened the fly-aways and started doing my makeup.

"You're glowing, Lexi. What did Matt do this morning that was so exceptional?" Caroline asked, smiling as she did my mascara.

I knew my cheeks were turning pink as I bit my bottom lip. I self-consciously pulled my shorts down lower over the mark that Matt had left on my right thigh. Her eyes flashed down at my movements and she started to laugh.

"Matt went down on you, didn't he?" she asked, perching on the ledge of the sink. "I was just like this the first time Tyler went down on me."

I laughed and hid my face in my hands; I really didn't want to talk about it. "It's mine and Matt's sex life; I don't really want to talk about it. Or yours and Tyler's for that matter."

She just shrugged and finished my makeup before we both went out to her car. We sang and danced goofily to the radio and I could tell that this was going to be a good day. With the way it started, something awful had to happen to ruin it.

* * *

Matt's Point of View:

"What's got you so happy this morning?" Jeremy asked as we leaned against the bar. "You're happy glow is blinding."

I knew better than to tell him about what happened between me and Lex that was just for us to know. I ended up saying, "It's just Lexi. She's perfect."

He looked at me and I could feel the heat from his glare. He was the one who told me that he was falling for my girlfriend. He was my best friend and he was falling in love with my girlfriend, the girl that I loved more than anything.

"Can I talk to you outside?" he asked, his shoulders tensing.

I nodded and walked out with him, hoping that nothing went too far. As soon as the door shut Jeremy turned around and held out his arms. I looked at him with a raised brow and waited for him to start explaining why he was acting like such a lunatic.

"You're in love with Lex, I get that and I respect it. Just don't rub it in my face all the time, Matt!" he said, clenching his fists by his sides.

"I don't know what you're talking about. Lexi's my girlfriend and I'll talk about her all I want to," I shrugged. "Don't even get me started on 'respect' when you openly admit that you're in love with your best friend's girl."

"I had feelings for Lex long before you two were a thing. She's been my best friend for pretty much our entire lives and then you came into the picture. She never talks to me anymore unless you're busy. Do you know how awful that feels? To be replaced?" he asked.

"I didn't get with her to make her forget about you, Jeremy! I got with her because I'm in love with her and I need her," I said, trying to calm myself down before I did something stupid. "I don't have anyone but her, Jer. Why can't you let me have this?"

"It's not like I have a ton of people there for me either. I have Elena who's a vampire and shoved so far up Damon's ass it's almost comical. I'm just as alone as you seem to think you are except I don't even get my best friends because they're always together," Jeremy said, turning around and punching the wall.

"We're not always together to spite you, you're allowed to come hang out with us but you don't," I said, shrugging my shoulders.

"Would you want to watch me be all over Lex all the time and not be able to do anything?" he roared as he whirled around to face me.

I don't know what came over me, but I threw my arm out to Jeremy. My fist connected with his face and it reared back. He dove at me and pinned me to the ground, getting in a few punches of his own. I was too far gone to feel any pain as I rolled us over and hit him some more.

"Oh my God, stop it!" someone shouted from the end of the alleyway. "Why are you all fighting?"

I couldn't place the voice and the moment I got distracted Jeremy started pulling his knee up and into my ribs. I groaned as hand wrapped around me and threw me to the wall, holding me there. I looked down and saw Caroline was holding me back as Lex and Bonny had Jeremy against the other wall.

"What the hell are you two doing? You're best friends and you're beating the shit out of each other! That's not what you're supposed to do!" Lex shouted.

I could see hysterical tears pooling in her eyes and all the adrenaline left my body. All I wanted to do was take her in my arms and kiss them away. I saw Jeremy relax too and knew that he was seeing the exact same thing I was. He truly did love Lexi.

* * *

Lex's Point of View:

The pure fear that had welled up inside of me diminished when the guys relaxed and was replaced with anger. More anger than I had ever felt in my entire life. I wanted to scream at them but I wouldn't with Bonny and Caroline out here with us.

"Bonny, Care, can you guys go inside and leave us alone for a minute? I need to talk to them," I said, moving away from Jeremy. I saw that they were both skittish to leave me alone with them so I said, "They're not going to hurt me, I can promise you that."

The nodded before disappearing around the corner where I knew they were eavesdropping on the conversation. I took a deep breath and placed my hands on my hips as they each spat out a mouthful of blood they'd been holding because of Caroline.

"Do you two Neanderthals want to tell me why you were fighting?" I asked, tapping my foot impatiently against the concrete.

"It wasn't anything, Lex. We were just being stupid like always," Jeremy said, trying to smile but wincing when it hurt his face.

"That's not true and I don't appreciate you lying to me. Tell me the truth right now," I said, not backing down.

"Go for it, Jeremy. You were all gung-ho for telling me what was wrong, why not tell Lex?" Matt asked, spitting more blood on the ground.

"I don't care who tells me but one of you better start talking before _I _start throwing punches!" I shouted, ignoring the snickering coming from Matt. "And I'll start with you, Matt Donovan."

"I don't even care anymore about keeping it a secret," Jeremy said. Then he walked up to me and stood right in front of me, "Alexandria Forbes, I'm completely in love with you."

I felt my heart start racing as his words sank in. He was in love with me and I had feelings for him but then there was Matt. I loved Matt with everything in me but I had a slight crush on Jeremy. Fuck shit dammit.

* * *

**Yeah, I'm not even going to put anything here. **


	11. Chapter 11

**This is so late that it should be illegal. I hope there is still someone out there reading this, somewhere. **

* * *

Matt's Point of View:

I expected Lex to freak out or be disgusted or at least react but she just stood there in front of Jeremy. I'd never actually taken the time to think about whether or not she returned his feelings. What if she was in love with him too?

"Are you going to say anything, Lex? This is sort of a big thing and you're just staring at me," he said, his eyes flickering over her face.

"Why didn't you say anything to me about it? I thought we were best friends and we don't keep secrets from each other," she said, crossing her arms over her chest.

I felt like I was intruding on a private moment between them and felt something stinging in my chest. It was like they were the couple and I was a leper. I couldn't see her face but I could imagine it, it was probably sad with a little bit of wonder mixed in.

"You have a boyfriend that you're happy with and I didn't want to mess that up. That was why I told Matt, I didn't want him to think that I was trying to steal you away or anything. Then we started fighting and you walked up so you're up to speed after that," Jeremy said, wincing as it pulled the gash on his lip.

"This is crazy; I love you two so much. You're my best friends but it would be a lie if I said that I hadn't thought about both of you romantically," she said. Then she turned to me and took my hands in hers, "I wasn't going to say anything about it to you but I think it's time. I might have a tiny crush on Jeremy, it's nothing compared to how I feel about you but it's there."

I'd never felt like this before, even when I found out Caroline was a vampire or finding out Vickie died. I felt like my heart had been shredded and tossed against the wall. She was thinking about Jeremy like she thought about me.

"How long have you known about this, Lex?" I asked my voice completely void of emotions.

She didn't answer right away so I turned my back on her and started making my way to my truck. I heard her shouting after me but I didn't turn around. I didn't want to see her with Jeremy; I didn't want to think about her feelings for him. I just wanted to go home and get away from all of this bullshit.

…

I was home for about ten minutes before I realized what had just happened. I'd just lost Lex to Jeremy before we could even talk about it. I needed to stop letting my emotions get the better of me and making my temper flare. I couldn't lose Lex; she was the only thing keeping me sane in this town but I couldn't just let her be with me while she was thinking about Jeremy too.

I heard someone knocking on my door and jogged downstairs to answer it. I wasn't prepared for Caroline to be on the other side and pissed beyond belief with me. She put her hands on my chest and pushed me back so hard I saw drywall flutter around my head when I hit the wall.

"What the hell do you think you're doing, you asshole?" she shouted, pushing me back against the wall when I tried to stand up straight. "You broke her heart and then didn't even let her explain. Tell me why I shouldn't kick your ass right here?"

"She has feelings for Jeremy and I'm the one that's in trouble? How is that even fair to me at all, Caroline?" I asked, throwing my hands up in frustration.

"You didn't even let her talk to you before you ran off in a fit of PMS. I'm sure you've had crushes on other girls while you've been in a relationship before. You need to call her and talk to her about everything," she said, placing her hands on her hips. "Do you understand me?"

"You can't bully me into doing something just because you're her big sister. She's the one who messed up so she's the one who needs to apologize," I said.

"I tried to tell her that but she wouldn't listen," a voice said from behind Caroline. Lex pushed her way in between us and said, "Care, I need to talk to Matt alone."

I heard her growl but she took her hands off of my chest and walked away. Lex stepped into my house and closed the door behind her, leaning against it. Her face was really pale and her eyes were glassy, I wasn't even at fault yet I felt bad.

"I'm not going to apologize for being pissed because you have a crush on someone else," I said, standing up straight. "If that's what you're here for you can just turn right around, Lex."

"I'm here to talk to you about everything; I want you to hear me out. I know I don't deserve it, but I hope you'll listen," she said, crossing her arms over her chest.

I walked into the living room and sat down in the chair, forcing her to sit on the couch alone. She sat on the edge and took a deep breath; I could see it shake her small body. She looked up at me and her eyes looked older than anyone had a right to.

"I'm not going to sit here and lie to you about all of this. I love you more than anything in the world but there's something about Jeremy that I can't ignore," she said. "I know that you want to break up with me now and I respect that."

"I do want to break up with you, Lex," I said without thinking. "This is just too much for me to handle right now. With everything going on right now maybe us being together isn't the best idea. I'm not even going to mention the Jeremy thing."

"That's always your excuse about everything! When are you going to realize that this town isn't the only thing wrong and you can't blame it for everything?" she shouted suddenly, making me flinch involuntarily.

"Why are you shouting at me when I haven't done anything wrong?" I asked, my voice saying level. "Stop making yourself a sob story."

"I swear you annoy the hell out of me so much, Matt Donovan! If I didn't love you so damn much I'd fucking hate you!" she shouted, pushing up to her feet.

"Just stop, you're acting like a child," I said, feigning indifference even though I was roaring inside.

"I'm finished with this conversation. I came over here to talk like adults but you're being an asshole about everything," she said, making her way to my door. "You made the decision for us to break up, but just know that once I walk out that door I'm not coming back."

I know she wanted me to stop her and I wanted to stop here too, somewhere inside, but I didn't. I let her walk out of my house and out of my life. I lay back against the chair and held my hand in my hands, hoping that I hadn't just ruined everything.

* * *

Lex's Point of View:

I really didn't want to go home and deal with Caroline because I knew I was going to start bawling soon. I kept walking and ended up at Wickery Bridge. I sat on it with my legs swinging off as I stared into space.

I felt my cheeks getting wet as my tears started to fall. I'd lost Matt because I couldn't figure out my feelings and I knew I deserved it. I felt my chest get tighter as I started crying harder, my chest heaving. I couldn't seem to find enough breath to fill my lungs so I was gasping.

"Are you okay? You sound like you're having a hard time," a voice said from behind me.

I turned around enough to see that it was some guy that I've never seen before. He sat down next to me on the bridge and let his long legs dangle with mine. I didn't have a clue who this boy was but there was something about him that made me think I could talk to him so I did.

"I'm Lexi and I'm having a rough day," I said shakily, wiping my cheeks as I spoke.

"Well I'm Brandon and I'm ready to listen. Start whenever you're ready," he said, leaning back on his hands and getting comfortable.

I turned to him and started telling him everything that had happened to me so far today. I didn't leave anything out other than the vampire and werewolf thing, but that was a given when talking to strangers. It didn't even cross my mind that I should be watching what I was doing until the bag was around my face and I was knocked unconscious.

* * *

**If you're still reading, I love you. **


	12. Chapter 12

**This chapter is short and it's shit and I'm sorry. **

* * *

Matt's Point of View:

I had expected to get a call from Caroline to get my ass chewed for the breakup but I didn't expect her to be hysterical. Apparently Lex had never made it home and she thought I'd done something to her. Now I was on my way to Elena's house to meet up with everyone else.

"Why'd you let her leave by herself? You know Klaus uses her as bait more than anyone else! How could you be so stupid?" Carline shouted as I stepped into the room.

"She didn't even want me to touch her after we broke up. I thought she drove so nothing could have happened to her," I said, flinching away from her.

"Well she's missing now and I'm holding you responsible until we find her," Jeremy hissed from across the room. "If she gets hurt or worse you'll never see the light of day again and that's a promise."

"Just shut up, it's just as much your fault as it is mine. If you could've just kept your little crush to yourself we wouldn't be in this situation," I shouted, my anger and hysteria bubbling over quickly.

Jeremy advanced on me and we stood a couple of inches apart. "It's not my fault that you can't keep her happy so she has a crush on me."

Elena had Jeremy against a wall just as quickly as Caroline had me against one. I just wanted to beat the shit out of him and get on with my life. I couldn't really see why that was such a bad thing.

"The more you two fight like idiots the longer my little sister is out there somewhere scared and alone. If you two really loved her you wouldn't be acting like immature little boys, you'd be doing everything in your power to get her back here safely," Caroline shouted, tears streaming down her face.

I realized she was right and relaxed against her tight hold. She let me go and I held out a hand for Jeremy to shake. "She's amazing so I know why you love her; I love her too, man. Whenever she's back here and safe we'll all sit down and talk about this. Until then I'm calling a temporary truce between us. Do you agree?"

He reluctantly left Elena's grip and took my hand in his. "I care more about getting her back then getting with her. But when she's here, all bets are off."

* * *

Lex's Point of View:

I twitched a couple of times before I opened my eyes. I looked around and realized that I didn't recognize anything. I couldn't remember anything at all but I knew that I shouldn't be here. I couldn't tell you what my name was or who I was in general but I knew this was wrong.

"It looks like you've come to, my dear. Do you remember anything?" a mad with curly hair and an English accent asked as he walked up in front of me. "I'm Klaus."

"I don't remember anything at all; I'm kind of curious why I'm handcuffed to a wall though. Can you explain that to me?" I asked, chewing on my bottom lip nervously.

"All you need to know is that we're all going to keep you safe. Later on there are going to be some people that come in here and try to take you away. They're going to tell you that they're your family, that they care about you but that's not true," he said gently. "Do you follow what I'm saying? You need to fight them as hard as you can."

His eyes held mine intensely and I found myself nodding my head. "I need to fight everyone that's not you all. They're bad and they're going to hurt me."

/

It was about two hours later and I was sitting with a guy named Brandon. He made me feel nice and safe, comforting me when I confided in him that I was scared. When I heard the door slam open I screamed and dove behind him to hide from whoever it was.

"Lex, there you are! Are you okay?" some blonde girl shouted, running towards.

"Don't touch me, I don't know you!" I shrieked, holding onto Brandon.

"What do you mean? I'm your big sister Caroline, you and I grew up together. You have to know me," she said, her eyes glassy as she tried to reason with me. "Lexi, please…"

"Sunshine, I know we had a fight but I still need you. We're your family and we want you to come over here so we can take you home," a blonde guy said, reaching towards me.

I moved out from behind Brandon just as Klaus walked into the room. He placed an arm around my shoulders and started talking. "I see you've finally found me. You just happen to be too late to do anything, she's under my control and there's nothing you can do to change that."

They all looked at me with different stages of fear in their eyes. The ones that held the most were the girl who said she was my sister, the blonde boy, and a brunette guy in the back. I just held my head high and followed Brandon away from the others.

* * *

Matt's Point of View:

The bastard had compelled her to forget everything! She didn't know who any of us were, and even worse, she thought he was the good guy. I've never felt more helpless, even when she was taken the first time, at least she knew me then. Now we were completely hopeless, you couldn't un-compel her without either killing Klaus or having him undo it.

Neither of those choices were going to happen anytime soon. We were all fucked.


	13. Chapter 13

**I've recently gotten a renewed interest in this story. I hadn't planned on taking it in this direction but the story kind of took on a mind of its own. I hope you guys still enjoy it. **

* * *

Caroline's Point of View:

I felt pure, unadulterated fear running through my veins as Lex walked away with the vampires. She was so small and fragile; Klaus would kill her without a second thought if she went against him. Thankfully she was compelled so she didn't try to fight, I don't think I've ever been thankful for someone to be compelled but I guess there's a first time for everything.

"What are we going to do, Caroline? She's over there with them and she's alone and very, very human," Jeremy said, clutching my arm tightly. "We have to get her back."

I nodded and tried my best to think, to try and figure out a way to get her back. There were only two ways I knew of to break a compulsion: killing Klaus, thus killing almost all of us, or having him remove it.

"How are we going to get him to remove the compulsion? We can't kill him without almost all of us all dying," Elena said, holding Jeremy's hand in hers to try and find some sort of relief in the tense room.

"Maybe there's something that he wants in return for her life. It's Klaus, he'd do anything if it benefited him in some way," Matt said, running his hands over his face. "We can't let him hurt her, I need her."

Jeremy snorted and I could feel their tension rising, a fight quickly brewing. "You two need to get over this stupid fight! My baby sister is in there with a power hungry vampire who's hell bent on making a fucking army or something. If either of you love her at all you'll get over this stupid fight and do everything in your power to save her. Do you understand me? Because if you don't you're going to lose your best friend and your girlfriend and I might kill both of you."

"That's sweet, caring about your sister like that, Caroline. You know what I want, I don't know why you're making it so complicated, love," Klaus drawled quietly from the other room so only Elena and I could hear him.

Everything suddenly clicked. Klaus wanted me so he'd taken Lex as a way to bait me in. We'd all fell into his trap and now Lex was being held against her will. She might die because we were all too stupid to realize Klaus' plan.

"Why are you doing this? Why in the hell would this make me fall in love with you? You're holding my little sister hostage as some demented mission to get my heart?" I shouted so everyone could hear me. "You're sick and I'll never love you!"

Suddenly the door pushed open and Klaus walked in holding Lex's arm roughly. "That's too bad, love. I was really starting to like little Lexi here."

Before any of us could move he snapped her neck and she fell to the ground. I heard Matt roar before running over to her and cradling her to his chest. Jeremy ran at Klaus only for him to snap his neck as well, making Elena run over to him.

I was frozen in place, I was literally frozen with fear and pain. Soon enough, though, I was on my knees by Matt as he cried into Lex's hair, rocking her and falling apart. I wrapped my arms around them both and rocked with them.

"You're all being so overdramatic! Why would I kill her when I could turn her into a vampire and use her in my army?" Klaus laughed as he watched us taking care of our dead siblings. "Compel her to love me and follow my every whim."

I felt Matt freeze and he held Lex at arms' length away from him. Her head lulled to the side and she looked pretty damn dead to me. The very thought made a sob rise in my throat, the only thing keeping me from completely breaking was the selfish hope that she would become a vampire. At this point I would give anything if it meant that my baby sister would come back to me.

"You can leave now, I've done my damage. Have fun and remember that I always get what I want in the end," Klaus said before walking away with a disgusting spring in his step.

I went to pick up Lexi but saw that Matt already had her close to his body; I could hear him whispering to her quietly words that she couldn't her nor would she remember them when she was conscious again. I waited until they all were outside to walk up to Klaus; I needed to talk to him without everyone in here to hear me.

* * *

Matt's Point of View:

I lay in Lex's bed with her as she rested her head on my chest. I tried to ignore how she wasn't breathing or how I couldn't feel her heart beating against the arm I had pressed against her chest. I had already gone through this with Caroline and I didn't know if I could do it again with Lex.

I was so caught up in my thoughts that I jumped when I felt her stir. She hissed quietly and squeezed her eyes shut, avoiding the pale sunlight falling through the windows. It wasn't close enough to hurt her skin but she wasn't used to having such vivid vision.

"Sunshine, are you okay? It's Matt," I whispered, rubbing my thumbs up and down her arms. "I'm right here. I know you're confused and you're scared but I'm right here."

I felt her move quickly to the corner of the room where she crouched and looked at me. Her eyes were black as she trained them on me, making my heart beat rapidly. I hoped to god that she wouldn't hurt me but I knew she wasn't herself.

"Lex, I know you're scared and you're hurting, but I'm not the blame. I'm Matt Donovan, we've know each other our whole lives. I'm your boyfriend, sort of, and I love you more than anything," I said soothingly, standing up slowly and approaching her with my arms extended.

She moved faster than I thought towards me only to be grabbed around the throat. I whipped my eyes around to see Elena, Damon, and Stefan standing there with Elena's hand around her throat.

"I know your throat is on fire and you're starving, but this is Matt. You love him and you'd hate yourself if you hurt him. Remember who you were before this," Stefan said soothingly, rubbing her arm.

"It hurts," she said croakily closing her eyes tightly and holding her throat in her hands after Elena let her go. "I feel like I swallowed fire."

"You need to feed; your body is trying to make the change. You need human blood to complete the transformation," Damon said, glancing at me before looking back at her.

"No, I'm not hurting him. I know who he is and I know that I don't want to hurt him. I love him too much," she said shakily, looking at me with those achingly familiar blue eyes. "I love him."

I felt something spark inside of me as I walked up to her. I placed a hand on her arm below Stefan's. "I don't care if she drinks from me. I know she won't kill me."

Stefan nodded and made Lex's eyes stay on him. "You're going to drink from Matt but you're going to stay in control. You're going to take just enough to stay alive and then you're going to get used to blood bags. Do you understand me?"

"No, I'm not drinking from him. I'm afraid that I won't be able to control myself and I can't do that," she said, borderline hysterical.

I didn't see Elena's hand coming until it connected with Lex's cheek so hard it sent her head reeling back. If Lex were human it would've snapped her neck and possible shattered her cheek. "You're going to die if you don't drink from Matt. He's giving you permission and you're going to take it. You being too selfish or stupid to drink from him isn't going to help anyone, especially not you."

I looked at Stefan questionably, waiting for him to nod his head. When he did, he dropped his hold on her and took a step back. I pulled the collar of my shirt out of the way and walked up to Lex,

"I know I've told you how much I hate vampires but I could never hate you. You're the best thing I could ever have, even if you're dead now. Please drink from me, I can't lose anyone else," I whispered to her.

I saw tears pooling in her eyes as she nodded reluctantly. "I don't want to, but if it's what you want. I'm so sorry."

She stepped forward and took one of my hands in hers. I saw her face transform before she leaned forward and her teeth broke my skin. It burned but I ignore it and held her hands tightly in mine.

I felt myself starting to get dizzy as my vision got a little bit fuzzy. Stefan stepped forward and grabbed Lex's arm, restraining her. She slowly pulled her fangs out and looked up at me with her face covered in my blood and black eyes.

I bit my bottom lip as Elena handed me a rag and pressed it to the wound on my neck. I couldn't seem to tear my eyes off of her; even looking like that I was still irrevocably in love with her. I stepped forward only for Elena to pull me back.

"She's not stable right now, you're bleeding and she's still hungry," she said tersely, staring straight at Lex.

"I'm not going to hurt him, I can handle myself," Lex rasped, her face returning to normal. "I'm not a monster, I can restrain myself."

"As true as you think that is, it's wrong. We're going to go clean you up while Elena handles Lex," Stefan said, taking my arm and forcing me out of the room.

I clearly heard Lex growling as she and Elena fought each other. I hated walking out of there and leaving her alone while she was still so confused and scared. I just wanted to protect her even if it was from herself now.

* * *

**I think I might like the direction this story is going in. If you do too, review and tell me your opinion. If you don't review and tell me what I should change\make happen.**


	14. Chapter 14

**You guys actually liked the last chapter that I uploaded. I hadn't planned on taking the story in this direction but I sort of like strong Lex with Matt.**

* * *

Matt's Point of View:

I was sitting downstairs with Damon while Stefan placed a bandage over the wound on my neck. Once I was patched up they both sat in front of me, matching looks on their faces. They were about to lecture me on my new vampire girlfriend.

"You know that Lex isn't the same person that she was before, right?" Damon asked, taking the bull by the horns. When he saw Stefan raise his brows, he threw in, "She wants to kill you now, there's no use lying about it."

'Lexi's not like that. She knows who I am and she stopped drinking from me without a problem. Do you remember how hard it was for Elena to stop at the funeral?" I asked, trying to not touch the wound.

"Just because she controlled herself once it doesn't mean she'll continue to do so. You need to watch out," Damon said as Elena and Lex came downstairs.

"Hey, is Jeremy here yet? I left a note on the counter for him to come here when he woke up," Elena said.

"No, maybe we should go over there and check on him," Stefan said, standing up and walking over to Elena and Damon.

"We can't do that. I don't have a ring to walk in daylight," Lex said, crossing her arms over her chest. "I'll burst into flames if I walk out there like this."

"It's dark enough that you shouldn't have too much of a problem. Just pull your sleeves down and put that hat on your head," Stephan said, tossing a baseball cap over to Lex.

"Do you think you can handle riding over with Matt or do you want to go with us?" Elena asked, crossing her arms.

"I don't think that's the best-" Stefan tried to say but Lex cut him off.

"I'm not going to go fucking crazy, I just want to be around Matt. He's the only thing that makes sense to me right now and he's mine," she said, walking over to me and taking my hand in hers. "I'd never hurt him."

She didn't give the others a change to reply before forcibly dragging me out of the room. She must have realized she was stronger because she stopped tugging and let me walk beside her. I opened the truck door for her and scooped her up like always, sitting her in the seat before walking around to get in on my own.

"Are you afraid I'm going to hurt you, Mattie?" she asked as I drove towards Elena's. "Be honest, I'm pretty sure I can tell if you're lying to me or not."

I thought about that for a while before replying. "I know you'd never hurt me on purpose, sunshine, but sometimes you can't control it. I'm not scared of you, I trust you, I'm just a little bit wary."

She nodded and took my hand in hers, flipping it over so my wrist was facing her. I pulled up in front of Elena's and turned to look at her. She was watching my skin and tracing the vein with her finger. Her eyes weren't black or veiny so I knew I wasn't in danger but my heart still sped up.

"I can hear your blood moving and your heart racing. It's so weird," she whispered, turning her eyes up to face me.

I moved my hands to cradle her face and pulled her lips to mine. It was the first time I'd kissed her since our big fight and I'd missed the feel of her lips on mine. I pulled her over into my lap and slid my tongue into her mouth.

She groaned and pulled herself closer to me, biting my lip harder than usual. I squeezed her hips to let her know. She relaxed a little but kept kissing me roughly, holding onto me like she was terrified to lose me.

There was a harsh rap on the window that had us springing apart. Lex ended up honking the horn and making us both laugh nervously. She got out and ran inside before anyone could say anything to her, making us all stare after her.

* * *

We'd be inside for almost an hour and Jeremy hadn't woken up yet. Lex was sitting on my lap with her face pressed against my neck. Stephan was upstairs with Elena while Damon watched us like a hawk.

She wasn't tense or anything; she was just breathing and tracing patterns onto my hand. Suddenly I saw her flinch and jump to her feet to stand next to Damon. They had apparently heard something that I hadn't with my human ears.

"That can't be possible, Damon. He always comes back because of the ring!" she said loud enough that I heard her. "It's going to happen again."

I was up and over holding her as she sobbed against my chest brokenly. I looked up at Damon for an explanation only to see that Stefan and Elena coming down the steps quickly. She whirled around to face Stefan with a murderous look on her face.

"He can't be dead, Stefan! It's not possible," she shouted, throwing her hands up. "The ring has always brought him back. It will this time too."

"No, the ring won't work on him anymore, Elena. That ring only brings back humans and Jeremy isn't human anymore," he tried to explain. "Jeremy was one of the five so it won't bring him back anymore. He's dead, Elena."

I wrapped my arms around Lex's waist and everything set in. Damon nodded to me as Elena started to break down: I needed to get Lex out of here. I picked her up and went out to my truck, trying to ignore the pain in my chest.

I barely got to her house before I broke down. I slammed my hands against the steering wheel and sobbed brokenly. I felt Lex's hands touching me timidly as she tried to comfort me but I was too far gone.

"The last thing I did was threaten to beat him up, Lexi. I'm never going to be able to change that, he's gone and he thinks I hate him," I said, slamming my hands harder against the wheel.

She tore my seatbelt off of me and forcible pushed me back. She put herself in my lap and held onto me as I had my melt down. I felt her crying against my neck as we both mourned the loss of our best friend.

* * *

I couldn't tell you how we ended up inside Lex's room locked at the lips, but we were. She was on her back on her bed while I was on top of her, sans shirt. She used her strength to push me back as she tore her shirt off along with her bra.

I was running my hands up and down her back when I felt her hands on my belt buckle. I grabbed her wrists and held them up, drawing her attention to my face.

"This doesn't need to happen right now, sunshine. We're both upset and not thinking clearly," I said in a panting whisper. "You don't deserve to lose your virginity in a gust of emotions like this.'

"I can't think of a better reason to lose it. I love you, Matt, and you love me. I want to do something that I understand and I understand you so…" she trailed off, looking down at my chest. "You're bleeding."

I glanced down and saw that she had nicked me with her nails at some point. I looked up and saw her bottom lip trapped between her teeth as the drop of blood entranced her. I slid the braid out of her hair and knotted my fingers in her locks.

"It's okay, Lexi," I said in a gravely tone.

She bent down and licked at my skin with her tongue, making us both groan. She wasn't biting into me like I expected, she was teasing me. She locked our eyes as she sucked on my skin, her eyes staying their normal blue.

When she pulled away and threw her onto the bed. I was going to have her tonight if hell froze over.

* * *

**I hated that I had to kill Jeremy off but maybe he'll come back. Who knows? Plus there might be a lemon next chapter with Matt and Lex...**


	15. Chapter 15

**Here's the big chapter. I hope you all like it. **

* * *

Lex's Point of View:

The smell of Matt was driving me crazy and I knew tonight was going to be the night. I gripped his belt in my hands and tugged it a little too hard and made a couple of the belt loops tear open. I heard him chuckle at my anxious movements but he was quiet as soon as I brushed against his hardness.

"Lex," he hissed, sliding his hands back into my hair. "God I love you so much."

I laughed before he pinned me underneath him. He unbuttoned my jeans slowly and kissed his way down my legs as he pulled them off of me. When he kissed his way back up them, he skipped where I wanted him the most and pressed his lips against mine.

He slid his hand into my panties and ran his fingers over me, making me arch up into him. He slid a finger over my clit and I moaned. He laughed breathily before rubbing a figure eight pattern over it and tugging my ear into his mouth.

He moved his other hand down and slid two fingers into me. He kissed his way down my body before taking my nipple into his mouth. I knotted my fingers in his hair as my eyes closed and my back arched again.

I felt something building up in my stomach and when Matt crooked his fingers inside of me it exploded. I groaned out his name as I felt myself tighten around his fingers as he slowly brought me down from my high.

When I'd finally stopped shivering I felt Matt roll over onto his side. He rubbed his thumb over my cheekbone and stared at me in wonder. I felt my cheeks turning pink as I saw the proud look that was on his face, he was proud that he'd made me come undone like that.

"Are you sure you want to do this? We can stop here and it'll be fine with me," he said, kissing my forehead.

I laughed before pushing him onto his back and pulling his jeans down his legs. His boxers were tented and I felt my own lips pull up into a smug smile. I straddled his legs and ran my hands timidly over his boxer clad erection.

He hissed and when I looked up I saw that he was biting his lip. He looked so turned on and sexy that I pulled his boxers down so I wouldn't spontaneously combust on the spot. I needed to get him as worked up as I was.

I'd never really put much thought into his penis, but now that I was looking at it I knew I should have. It was longer than I thought and I wondered quietly if it would even fit inside of me. I just pushed my fears away and gripped it in one of my hands. I didn't really know what to do so I just twisted my hand a little, hoping he'd guide me along.

"Lexi, baby, you're killing me," he said through clenched teeth. "Move your hand up and down as you twist."

I smiled thankfully at his direction and did as he said. When I was comfortable, I started doing my own thing. I felt him pulse under my hand and stopped, I knew that when a guy had an orgasm it could take a while for him to get hard again so I needed to be careful.

He seemed to understand what I was doing because he rolled out of bed and grabbed his wallet out of his jeans. He got a foil package out of it and handed it to me as he awkwardly made his way back into my bed. I giggled at how he tried to not make it weird but his erection made everything funnier.

"Stop laughing at me, Lex, this is your fault. Now help me put that on," he said, eyeing the foil package that he'd handed me.

I ripped it open and tried to recall all of the health classes I'd had over the years. I ripped the package open and held the latex circle in my hand. Matt lay back on my bed and took my hands in his, guiding them to his length.

I took a deep breath before placing it at the tip and rolling it down. I pinched the end and pulled it out before dropping my hands awkwardly onto his thighs. He held onto my hips as he guided me onto the bed so he could be on top.

'I'm giving you one last chance to stop this, once it happens we can't undo it. Are you sure you're ready?" he asked, his voice strained as he rubbed against me teasingly.

I took a deep breath and nodded as I gripped his shoulder in my hand. The other one was lying on the bed next to me lifelessly. I was so scared and I'm sure my newly developed vampire senses were adding to it.

I felt him pushing against me, and sliding inside a few inches. There was a burn as I stretched but I pushed it to the back of my mind, this was going to be perfect. I felt him stop as he hit my resistance, locking eyes with me.

I nodded and moved my lifeless hand up to the back of his neck, gripping his hair. I thought I'd braced myself for the pain but I was wrong. It burned and stung like crazy, making me bite my bottom lip and dig my nails into his back harshly while I pulled his hair.

He started moving and it made the pain intensify tenfold. I growled before I could stop myself and felt Matt freeze above me. I inhaled harshly and instantly regretted it, the smell of his blood had filled up the room.

"Sunshine, your eyes are changing. You need to breathe and look up at me," he said, straining slightly. "I'm going to pull out and leave you alone because I know you're in pain."

I dug my nails deeper into his back and saw him flinch. "No you're not, we've gone this far so we're going to finish. Do you understand me, Matt Donovan?"

He nodded and pushed back in, pressing his lips to mine. I focused on kissing him instead of the pain, the feel of his lips against mine. It still hurt but I could handle it, I just needed to focus on Matt and it would be okay.

I felt him pulse inside of me before he held my hips tightly in his hands and pressed his forehead against my neck. I released my hold on him and let him roll off of me; I quickly stood up and ran into the bathroom, pressing my back to the door.

I was so embarrassed of what just happened that I just wanted to dig a hole and hide in it. I really hoped that he would ignore me so I locked the door before getting into the shower. I washed my hair and took a while to wash my body before getting out.

I had sat a pair of leggings and a sweater in here the other day so I just pulled them on. I left my hair down in wet ringlets before taking a deep breath and opening the bathroom door. A small part of me hoped that Matt would be gone already but I saw him sitting on my bed in a pair of jeans.

"I'm sorry if I messed stuff up with you. I took advantage of the situation and pushed you even though I knew you weren't really ready. I am so sorry," he said, rubbing his hands over his face.

I shook my head before sitting on the edge of my bed with about a foot of space between us. "No, that's not the problem. I'm just sort of embarrassed about everything and I don't really know how to act with us now."

I looked down at my legs instead of up at him and my attention was drawn to the sheets. They weren't the ones that I'd had on the bed earlier. I looked up at Matt and saw that he was looking at the sheets as well with pink cheeks.

"I changed them because you bleed onto them earlier when we had sex. I wasn't going to say anything, I didn't want to make anything worse," he said, rubbing the back of his neck nervously. "I can leave if you want me to."

He got up and pulled his shirt on, moving towards my door. He was at the bottom of the stairway when I ran at him at top speed. I braced myself against the door and blocked it so he couldn't go out it.

"I don't want you to leave, Matt. I want to go upstairs and lay with you under the covers. I want to talk and laugh and act like this didn't happen. You're amazing and you're taking care of me even though I'm a vampire and I know how much you hate us and," I said hysterical tears making their way down my cheeks.

He pulled me to him and pushed out lips together gently. It wasn't anything more than a touch of the lips but it was what I needed. I whimpered before wrapping my arms around his neck and jumping up into his arms. He held me tight before making his way upstairs to my bedroom, laying us down.

I inhaled and smelled us together and it made me shiver. Matt held me closer to him and kissed my forehead. I just snuggled into him and held onto him as he started to shake. I knew it was hitting him that Jeremy was really gone so I just tried to comfort him as best as I could.

* * *

**I'm going to try and hit certain plot points but do my own twist on them.**


	16. Chapter 16

**I'm trying to keep a basis of plot while I do my own thing so I hope it's working somewhat. **

* * *

Matt's Point of View:

I was working at the bar when I heard the bell above the door ring. I looked towards it and saw that Rebekah was coming in with April Young. It would be a lie if I said that friendship didn't make me a little bit uneasy. April was so young and naïve while Rebekah was a manipulative bitch with a set of fangs. It honestly wouldn't work out well for anyone, especially April.

"Hello Matt, do you have a date for prom yet?" Rebekah asked, twirling a lock of hair around her finger as she batted her lashes at me.

I hadn't even thought about school much less prom with everything that's happened. The only thing I'd thought about was Lex, Jeremy's death, and Elena's tittering sanity. She' recently turned off her humanity so she was a basket case with fangs as well. There were way too many of them lurking around Mystic Falls, honestly.

"I was planning on taking my girlfriend, Lex. You know her, right, Rebekah?" I asked, picking up my rag and going back to wiping down the bar.

"She's a vampire too, so what makes her any better than me?" she asked, placing her hands on her hips and staring me down.

"She's nothing like you, Rebekah. She's sweet and kind and selfless in a way that you'll never be," I said before going back into the kitchen.

I really hadn't even thought about prom and I was a senior so that made it even worse. I needed to ask her soon, she still had to find a dress. I knew girls like to plan months in advance so I really needed to get on this. I would ask her as soon as I got off of work.

**\\**

I pulled up in front of Lex' house and saw her and Caroline sitting on the front porch. When she saw me getting out of the truck, Lex ran to me full blast. She slammed into me and knocked us both onto the sidewalk roughly. We ended up laughing like little kids as we lay on the ground intertwined together.

"I missed you," she said as she pressed kissed all along my jaw and cheek. "So much, you can't be away from me for that long, Matty."

I laughed and sat us up so that she straddled my lap. "I missed you too, baby. How are you feeling today?"

"I feel great, Stefan took me out hunting this morning and I caught a deer. It was so much fun, Matty!" she said with a big grin pulling at her lips. "It was so cool; I wish you could've seen me."

I just laughed and placed my hands on her back as she gushed about hunting. I couldn't believe that she was actually drinking animal blood instead of human. She was making such great progress in the last two weeks. It was like she was moving the exact opposite direction of where Elena was moving she didn't even seem like she wanted to hurt anyone.

"I have a question for you, sunshine," I said when she paused for breath.

She grinned up at me with such happiness that I felt my heart squeeze. "What's on your mind, babe? You seem pretty dedicated."

"I want you to come spend the day with me," I said, kissing her forehead and holding her close. "We're going to go to the park and play around like we did when we were little kids. Do you want to go?"

"Yes! Come on, let's go say goodbye to Caroline before we leave," she said, standing up and pulling me up onto my feet.

We walked up onto the porch with our hands swinging between us. When Caroline saw us she grinned and waved, standing up from the porch swing. She walked over to me and pulled me into a hug while Lex went inside to pull on shoes.

"How're you dealing with Lexi being a vampire?" she asked as we sat back down on the swing. "I know how you hated it when I was."

"I don't want to say anything that'll hurt your feelings, Care," I said, rubbing the back of my neck. When she raised a brow I continued, "I don't know how to explain it, but it's different with Lex. She's something that I can't stand to lose, something that I need to survive."

She nodded but didn't seem to be too pissed off at me. Before she could respond Lex slid into my lap where I was sitting next to Caroline. She placed her feet between us and lay back against me, pressing her forehead to my neck. She was feeling pretty affectionate today; it was almost too affectionate…

"Well I think we're going to head out. I'll see you later, Caroline," I said, standing up and placing Lex on her feet before taking her hand in mine. "I'll have her back before tomorrow or not. It depends."

She just laughed before getting up and making her way back inside the house. I opened Lex's door for her and lifted her inside just like always. Even if she was a vampire now I still had a protective streak that shined bright when it came to her.

As soon as I got inside she slid over next to me and placed her hand on my leg. She leaned up and kissed my ear, sucking the lobe into her mouth and dragging her teeth over it. I groaned and placed my hand on top of hers, sliding my fingers between hers.

"You're so affectionate today? What's wrong?" I asked when she pulled away with her head on my shoulder. "Not that I don't like it, I love it, but it's not your normal behavior."

"I've just realized lately how easy it would be for one of us to die. I just need you to know how much I love you just in case it's the last time I see you," she said in a small voice, hiding her face from me.

I was in a state of shock at her answer. I don't know what I was expecting but that was far from it. She was so odd sometimes; like she'd say stuff like that then she'd go and trip over her shoelaces. I couldn't even begin to explain this girl but I think that may be what I loved the most about her. Maybe.

* * *

**Yep, thanks for reading. I love you guys. **


	17. Chapter 17

**I love Matt and I'm getting awful feels so I just thought I should write them out. I hope you all like it.**

* * *

Lex's Point of View:

Matt and I were at our old elementary school on the playground. We were both sitting on swings beside each other talking about everything and nothing at the same time. I couldn't help but giggle at our old memories from school here.

"I can't believe you still remember me falling off of those monkey bars! That was so long ago!" I shrieked, holding onto the chains of the swing as I leaned back.

"Of course I remember that. I sat next to you until the teacher came down and got you so they could reset your arm. I called Caroline every hour until she let me talk to you," he said watching me with a smile.

I came back up and moved my swing over until I could kiss Matt. He was smiling as we pressed our lips together but I wouldn't have wanted anything else. It was a simple, chaste kiss yet it still gave me as many butterflies as our passionate ones.

"Can I ask you something important, sunshine?" he asked suddenly, making the air around us take a serious turn.

"Uhm, I don't know. You look really serious about this and it scares me," I said, sucking my bottom lip into my mouth. "But I trust you so let's go for it."

He took a deep breath and my hands in his as he squatted in front of me. "Lex, I love you so much, and I would be really happy if you would go to prom with me."

I squealed before nodding my head so quickly that my ponytail slapped my forehead. "Oh yes, that would be fantastic! I can't wait for prom now!"

He relaxed visibly before pulling me over onto his lap with my back pressed against his chest. It rumbled behind my back as he spoke into my ear, "I thought you were going to say no."

I just shook my head and leaned it back against his shoulder. "No girl in her right mind would say no to going to prom with you. You're pretty much perfect."

He just shook his head and held me close to him. I leaned back as he pushed us slowly and night set in on us. There was something about Matt that made me feel at peace. I just wished that I could be a human for him; it was honestly what he deserved.

**\\**

I woke up the day of prom to Caroline and Bonnie shouting downstairs. I sighed before sliding out of bed and going down there with them. Caroline was tossing her hands everywhere as Bonnie tried to calm her down.

"What's wrong, Care? You're mellowing out my happy mood," I said as I opened up a blood bag and sipped some AB negative.

"That bitch stole my prom dress! She walked right in and took it so I couldn't have it! I swear to god that I'm going to kill her!" she screamed, her face turning an unattractive red color.

"Hey, it's going to be okay. Take a deep breath and tell me what's wrong at a normal volume," I said soothingly before tossing out my now empty bag.

"Elena went into the dress shop and stole my dress. She compelled the lady to forget her and took it right out of there," she said, her breathing still labored as she tried to keep herself from going crazy.

"I'm sure that you can go find another one in time for tonight, Care," I said, quickly braiding my hair as I spoke. "But I can't go because I have to go to my hair appointment in ten minutes."

She sighed before nodding. "I know what I need to do to get a dress. You and Bonnie go and get ready for prom. I'll meet up with you all before we all walk in tonight."

I nodded before finishing my hair and grabbing my wallet off of the table along with my phone and my keys. I shouted goodbye over my shoulder and made my way out to my car. I pulled up into the parking lot and prepared myself for the long wait.

**\\**

Two long hours later my hair was finally finished and I was on my way home for Caroline to do my makeup. I walked inside and saw a dress bag lying against the couch and knew that Care had found a new dress. I could almost swear that it would be better than her first one because she was just that lucky.

"It looks like you found another dress, Caroline. Is it even better than the first like I think it is?" I asked as I sat at the counter with her and Bonnie.

"I look devastatingly Victorian in it and Elena's going to eat her heart out," she said with a smug grin. "I'm ready to start doing your makeup if you're ready to sit down for an hour."

I smiled and nodded before going over to sit by her makeup bag. I ended up falling asleep while she did everything and felt her shake me to wake me up. I groaned before standing and moving over to the mirror to see what she'd done.

My hair was pulled back at the top and curled at the bottom with jewels in the back. It hit just below my shoulder blades. My eyes were smokey and my eyelashes were long and thick with mascara. I actually looked amazing; even if I was a vampire it always shocked me when I looked pretty.

"It's time to go put on your dress and everything while Bonnie and I get ready. Just yell if you need our help," Caroline shouted as I went up to my room.

I got my dress out of the bag and pulled off my clothes. I had just put my legs into it when I realized I wasn't going to be able to zip it up. I sighed right as the door opened and my mother walked in, our eyes met in my mirror and I saw that hers were full of tears.

"You look so beautiful," she said in a quiet whisper. "I can't believe that you're my little girl. You're so grown up now."

"Mommy, will you zip me up?" I asked quietly, biting my bottom lip as I looked at her. "I can't reach it on my own."

She nodded and walked up behind me. I felt her take the zip in her hands and pull it up into its place as our eyes met in the mirror. We looked a whole lot alike, almost more than Caroline and I did. She had blonde hair and blue eyes with a rounded chin just like me; I knew that was what I would look like if I would've gotten older. Too bad I won't.

* * *

Matt's Point of View:

I took a deep breath before shutting my truck door and walking up to the Forbes' front door. I held Lex's corsage in my hand when I knocked. I was never nervous when it came to Lexi but there was something about today that made my palms sweat.

I knocked on the door and Caroline opened it when Bonnie by her side. She grinned excitedly and took my hand, using it to pull me inside. I couldn't help but laugh at how ridiculously excited she was about prom.

"You're going to be blown away when you see how beautiful Lex looks," Bonnie said with a grin towards the staircase.

"I actually hear her right now so prepare yourself," Caroline said as I heard heels clacking on the hardwood of the stairs.

I looked up just as she was stepping off the bottom step. She was so beautiful that I forgot how to breathe for a few minutes. When I finally did I stepped forward and took her hand to help her into the room with us.

"You look so beautiful it's surreal," I whispered to her as I slid her corsage onto her wrist. "I'm going to be the luckiest guy at this dance."

She just shook her head as she tried her best to pin my boutonniere onto the lapel of my jacket. I laughed at her and took her hands in mine, guiding her until it was secure. I then slid my fingers in between hers as we posed for pictures.

I had my lips pressed to the side of her head and my arms wrapped tightly around her for most of the pictures. Even if tonight turned out crazy I wasn't going to let her out of my sight. This was going to be a normal night even if she was a vampire.

* * *

**Love you all bunches. **


	18. Chapter 18

**This is an 'M' rated chapter. Just throwing that out there.**

* * *

Lex's Point of View:

I held onto Matt's hand tightly as we walked down the red carpet with Caroline and Bonnie walking behind us. There were screens with pictures of all of them scattered all around along with the seniors from all their years of high school. It was sweet and a really good idea to have for them, Caroline was really good at planning things.

I felt Matt tense next to me and I looked over to figure out why. When my eyes landed on the picture I felt my stomach drop and my heart squeeze. It was a picture of Matt, Jeremy, and I from last year of us laughing to on the swings at a park. I was on Matt's lap as he slammed out swing against Jeremy's. The picture had him almost falling backwards with a huge grin on his face.

"It's not fair that he's not here with us now. I could kill Katherine myself," I said quietly, kissing the top of Matt's hand reassuringly.

"There's too much killing already, I don't want you to add to it, sunshine. Promise me?" he asked, holding out his pinky and making Caroline and Bonnie 'aw' at the sight.

I linked our pinkies and kissed my hand as he kissed his. "I'm going to promise you that I won't kill Katherine even if I want to. You're more important that stupid revenge."

He relaxed and Caroline slid her arm into the bend of mine with Bonnie on her other side. We all walked into prom together, it was their last night of freedom before graduation. I was just honored that they wanted me to spend it with them.

**\\**

The prom was in full swing when I saw Rebekah walk in with Elena. Elena was definitely in Caroline's old dress but the joke was on her because Care's new dress was a lot prettier. I just slid my hand into Matt's and pulled him out onto the dance floor. I did not like the way vampire Barbie looked at my man –at all.

Matt seemed to get my intention because he pulled me closer and held onto my hips as we swayed together. It wasn't a slow dance and I knew that he knew that but I didn't say anything, I loved being close to him. I had my face in the bend of his neck, breathily inhaling his scent.

"I love you so much, Matt," I whispered into his ear, kissing just below it. "I'm so glad that I got to be here with you."

He just pulled away enough to press his lips to mine. I locked my arms behind his neck and pressed the kiss further. There was something sexy and heady about kissing Matt as a vampire, something that made it kind of okay that I wanted to suck blood. It was more intense when he touched me, I felt the spark he sent coursing through me a million times hotter.

"Aw, look at that Rebekah. It looks like the lovebirds are mating on the dance floor," Elena said, placing a hand on Matt's shoulder.

I pulled away and hissed at her touching him. I glared over at her and barely ground out, "Don't touch him."

They both laughed and turned around to walk towards April by the king and queen table. I just shook myself before turning back to face Matt. His eyes were dark and his grip tightened intensely on my hips, pulling me close to him.

"You're so sexy when you're pissed," he rasped into my ear as he started sucking on my neck. "God, you have to be the sexiest girl I've ever met."

I whimpered as he hit a particularly good spot and pulled away. "Let's go back to your truck. I want you right now, please."

He groaned and nodded, taking my hand and making his way over to the red carpet again. We made it back to his truck quickly where he threw the door open and tossed me inside. I chucked my heels into the front seat and had him unzip my dress before I lay down in just a skimpy little thong.

"Fuck, you're going to kill me, Lexi. You're too sexy for your own good," he growled as he pushed his jacket off and pulled my legs on either side of his hip.

I groaned as I untied his bowtie and unbuttoned his shirt. I pushed it off of his shoulders and into the floor before tugging off his t-shirt so I could get to his chest. I arched up and started kissing up and down his shoulder. I pulled his mouth to mine and slid my tongue into his mouth, pushing it harshly against his.

I unbuttoned his dress slacks and pushed them into the floorboard as well before cupping him over his boxers. I rubbed him slowly as he pulled away from my mouth to groan, locking our gazes. I was going to arch so he could pull off my thong but he just snapped the side of it instead.

"Hey, what am I supposed to do when we're done here? I can't go into prom with any panties!" I shrieked, hitting his arm.

He didn't respond he just slid a finger inside of me. I bit his shoulder roughly as he started to pump his finger in and out of me. He was rubbing my clit with his thumb as he sucked on my neck, working me further and further towards the edge.

When I was right there he stopped and pushed his boxers down onto the floorboard. I grasped him and pressed him against my entrance, letting go as he pushed inside. I raised my legs up and wrapped them around his waist.

"Lexi, you're amazing. I love you so much," he whispered against my lips as he pressed them together. "You're so perfect."

I just laughed lightly and moved my hips in time with his. We moved together effortlessly but I didn't want to be on the bottom any more. When he was distracted I flipped us over quickly and tossed my hair back as I bounced.

"Damn Matt, this is great. Why haven't we done it like this before?" I barely forced out as I placed my hands on his chest for leverage.

* * *

Matt's Point of View:

I fully intended to answer her but I couldn't seem to form words. She looked so beautiful on top of me like this, she full of life. She had her head tossed back with her chest pressed forward as she moved her hips with reckless abandon. This girl was all mine and it was going to stay that way.

I leaned up and took one of her nipples into my mouth, sucking on it as I pushed up against her. We moved in a motion all our own until I felt her tightening around me. I reached up and brought her mouth to mine as she released, groaning into my mouth. I followed just seconds later and we laid there catching our breath together.

I pushed her hair over her shoulder and sat us both up. She started giggling and I did too, we were actually happy for once.

When we were dressed again we made our way back to prom. We made it back just in time for the announcement of prom queen and king. Lex had her hand in mine and she was whispering things into my ear that I wouldn't repeat to anyone when they said my name.

"Go, you're prom king!" she said, kissing my cheek and pushing me towards Bonnie, prom queen.

We had to dance together so I winked at Lex, who was dancing with Stefan, and lead Bonnie out onto the floor. We were close together as she relaxed with her head against my chest. We'd been friends ever since I could remember so it sort of came with the territory, I guess.

* * *

**That ending kind of sucked so I'm sorry. **


	19. Chapter 19

**This chapter made me legitimately cry a little bit. **

* * *

Matt's Point of View:

I was at work when Rebekah came inside. I sighed and tried to keep my distance from her, I really didn't trust her. That kind of came with the territory of people who tried to kill me, you'd actually be surprised at how long that list is. For some reason a lot of people wanted me dead in this time even if I was a useless human.

"Hey Matt, do you think you could give me a glass of whiskey?" she asked quietly, sitting at the bar with her head hanging down.

I pulled a glass down and filled it halfway with whiskey, sliding it down to her. "As much as I'm probably going to hate what I'm about to ask I'm going to do it anyway: what's wrong, Rebekah?"

"I almost had the cure in my hands but Silas tricked Elijah into giving it to him. Now I'm stuck being a vampire for the rest of eternity. I don't know what to do, Matt," she said sadly, taking a long gulp from the glass. "All I want is to be human like you. You're all I want to be, Matt."

"Why do you want to be me, Rebekah? I'm failing all of my classes, I'm broke, and I'm stuck in this stupid little town. The only thing I have going for me is Lex and she's a vampire so she can do better. I'm nothing," I said, pretty much saying everything that's always on my mind. "Why don't you just leave here and find something new?"

"I can't just leave; I don't have anyone to go with me. I lost Nic ages ago, Elijah wants nothing to do with me, and Elena's trying to get her humanity back. I'm alone again just like I'm always going to be," she said sadly, her eyes filling as she drained her glass. "I'm tired of being alone all the time, Matt."

I was at a loss for words. I don't think I've ever seen her look so hopeless before, she was a vicious killer yet she was so broken. I didn't have any idea what to do so I walked around the bar and wrapped my arms around her shaking body. She held onto me and sobbed brokenly against my shoulder.

"I can compel you good grades if you want them. I can get you a scholarship, all you have to do is come away with me. Be my friend," she hiccupped as she pulled away. She must have seen the answer in my eyes because she sank down and said, "Lex must be pretty extraordinary for you to love her so much."

"She's the best thing about this sad little town. She's sunshine and goodness when there's none to be found. I couldn't imagine my life without her, honestly," I said as I reclined back against the bar.

"I hope that I find someone to love me like you love her. Being in love is the best feeling in the world, hold on to it," she said before standing up and leaving the bar.

She'd left a hundred on the bar even though her drink was only eight. I just shook my head before placing the money in the register and going back to wiping down the wood.

* * *

Lex's Point of View:

I'd completely excluded Ali from my life since I'd transformed. I was afraid that I'd hurt her and that was the last thing that I'd ever want to do. She just figured I wanted space after Jeremy's death and I let her think that.

"Get into my car, Ali! We are going to shop until we drop," I said as I pulled up in front of her house. "I will leave your ass."

She just shook her head and shouted, "Get your panties out of a wad and shut up! I'm coming as fast as I can, I don't want to fall and bust my butt!"

I just rolled my eyes and waited for the redhead to get into the passenger side. As soon as she sat down I looked at her with a huge grin on my lips. She took one look and had one to match; she knew that Matt and I did it.

"I am no longer a holder of a V-card!" I shrieked, throwing my arms around her and hugging the life out of her. "Can you believe it, Ali?"

"You and Matt finally took it all the way? I can't believe you finally grew a pair and went for it," she said, hugging me tightly. "Was he good? Did it hurt? I want details!"

I just laughed as I back out of her driveway and made my way towards the mall. "Of course he was good, he's Matt Donovan. I don't think there's anything he can't do. Well that's a lie, it was awkward and I wanted to die. But he took care of me and it was perfect after that."

She just nodded and we sang along to the radio the entire way to the mall. I really needed this day with her. I forgot how amazing it was to spend the day without worrying about killing someone or someone being killed. I underestimated my friendship with Ali, she was amazing and I truly loved her with every part of me.

**\\**

I had just dropped her off after we got finished when Matt called me. He asked if I wanted to go grab some dinner and I agreed. We met at the Grill and were driving towards Carmella's, a fancy little Italian place that I adored, when I saw Elena along the side of the road.

He parked and jumped out to go help here. That was my Matty, always risking his life to help others. I loved and hated that gene; it always got him into trouble. I sighed before following him and getting to them just in time for her to sink her fangs into him.

"Take your fucking teeth out of my boyfriend, you bitch!" I shouted as I grabbed her by her hair and pulled her away from Matt.

Stefan came out of the woods and held Elena as Matt rested back against the truck. I ran over to him and made sure he was okay, trying my best to ignore the smell of his blood. It was surprisingly easy considering how worried I was, he looked really pale.

Damon came out of the shadows on the other side of Matt and me and took Matt in his hands. "I'm tired of playing games with you, Elena. You're going to turn your humanity back on or I'm going to kill Matt. It's your choice."

"You're bluffing!" Elena shouted as Damon took Matt's head in his hands.

I thought he was bluffing too but when I heard the snap my stomach flew to my throat. Matt crumpled onto the ground when Damon let him go.

"MATT!"I screamed as I ran over to him and held his head in my lap. "Matty, no no no!"

I felt tears pouring down my face as I held him close to me. I couldn't lose him; he was the only thing holding me to anything. I loved him so much that I couldn't think straight and I'd lost him.

"How about now? You feel anything now?"

* * *

**This part destroyed my heart in the show and I hope I recreated that feeling for you guys. Can I get a couple reviews before the next chapter?**


	20. Chapter 20

**This is the last chapter. I hope you guys like my story and enjoyed my take on the end of the season. Thank you to everyone who's read, favorited, or followed, you're all beautiful and you all mean the world to me. Thank you so much. **

**The link to everything: polyvore take_care_you / collection? id=2277145**

* * *

Lex's Point of View:

"How about now? You feel anything now?" Damon asked coldly.

Elena was on her knees next to Matt with her hands on his chest. I wanted to growl at her for touching him but I couldn't stop crying. Damon reach out to touch him but I growled and pushed him away only for him to grab Matt's hand anyway. There on his ring finger was the Gilbert ring and I felt relief flush over me so quickly a sob escaped my chest as I cradled him to me.

Damon was talking to Elena about something but I couldn't' focus on anything other than Matt. He wasn't dead or dying, he was going to come back to me. I held his head against my chest as I kiss the top of it.

"If you're finished with your necrophilia, we need to get him home before he comes too in the woods. Do you want me to take him?" Damon asked, moving closer to Matt.

I hissed at him and stood up with Matt in my arms. "I don't want you to come within fifty feet of him or me right now. Go lick Elena's wounds, that's all you care about anyway, is it not?"

He just shrugged and ran with Elena somewhere. I saw Stefan glance at me but I just nodded and he ran after them. I placed Matt in the passenger seat of his truck and held his hand tightly in mine as I recklessly drove to the Lockwood Manor.

We sat on the couch with his head in my lap as he slowly came back to me. I was running my hands through his hair when he took his first breath and surged up. He looked around recklessly before setting his eyes on me and kissing the life out of me.

"Why didn't you tell me that you were going to do that? You scared me shitless," I said, punching him in the arm as hard as I could. "I could kill your ass right now if you'd actually stay dead."

"We needed you to act the part. Elena wouldn't believe it if you didn't freak out too," he said, pulling me onto his lap. "Never get your neck snapped, it hurts like a bitch."

I just laughed and put my arms behind his head with our foreheads pressed together. I pulled my phone out of my back pocket and saw that I'd missed 17 calls from Caroline. I raised my eyebrows as I called her back and waited for her to answer me.

"Where the hell are you, Alexandria?" she screamed at me, making me flinch. "Get your ass home right now and I mean it."

The line went dead and I looked up at Matt with fear coursing off of me. Caroline was never mean to me unless she was really scared or upset. I looked up at Matt and saw that he'd heard everything Caroline had said and he knew what I knew.

"Do you want to come home with me or do you want to go rest like you should?" I asked, knowing full well what his answer was going to be.

He put me on my feet before standing and using me for balance as all the blood rushed through his body. I laughed at his expression as I guided him out to the truck and put him in the passenger seat again. I loved driving this big ole truck, it made me feel powerful.

"I don't think I ever gave you permission to drive my truck, Miss Forbes," Matt said as we drove towards my house.

"Like you don't think it's sexy," I laughed as he scooted closer to me and placed a hand on my inner thigh. "That's what I thought, you may be 'immortal' now but you're still a man."

He just laughed and let me drive as he stayed close to me. When we pulled up I heard Caroline crying quietly as mom murmured to her. I was out of the truck and inside with them before Matt could even take off his seatbelt.

"What's wrong?" I asked from my place on the floor at mom's feet. "What did I miss?"

"Silas came into the house and hurt mom. He got into my mind and pretended to be mom, Bonnie, you, Klaus. He pretended to be everyone and it was awful," Caroline sobbed as she threw herself at me. "It was so scary. I'm sorry I yelled I was just so afraid that you were hurt."

"I'm just going to go home and let you all be together for a while. I love you all," Matt said, dropping a kiss on my head before heading back out to his truck.

"Was that blood on his collar? What happened to Matt? Wait, do I want to know what happened to him or will it just make my head hurt even more?" mom asked quickly.

I took a deep breath before explaining everything to her. I'd made sure not to leave anything out, even that we had sex. When I was done I saw her eyebrows were raised and she was trying to find the words to say. I just laughed and placed my head on her lap.

"I love you, mommy, even if I don't tell you that enough. I'm so happy that you're here for Care and me," I said, wrapping my arms around Caroline and holding mom's hand. "This is something we don't do enough even though we should."

She just shook her head and held us both to her. "You're my babies and I'm always going to be here for both of you. Even if you're both vampires, I still love you the same."

**\\**

I was over at the Salvatore Manor with Caroline, Elena, Bonnie, Matt, Stefan, and Damon a couple days later. They were discussing what to do with the newly marbleized Silas but my mind was on Matt and how much I loved him. He was so strong through all of this even if he was human; he had to be one of the strongest people I knew.

"At least with all of this happening we have the cure," Stefan said, drawing my attention back to the conversation.

He held up a necklace with a crystal that was swirling with a purple mist inside it. I wanted it more than anything so I could spend my life with Matt but I wasn't selfish enough to take it from Elena. I knew that she needed it the most because of everything that had gone wrong but I could still wish, couldn't I?

"I don't want the cure, I can't take it. I want to spend my life with Damon as a vampire so I don't age without him. I want to give it to Lex," Elena said, making hope soar in my chest. "She deserves it the most out of all of us."

I looked up and easily caught Matt's eye. His heart was racing at the thought of me getting the cure; I knew he wanted it as much as I did. All the others looked at each other and I saw the pure happiness on Caroline's face. Stefan tossed me the capsule and I held it tightly in my hands.

"Are you all sure this is okay? I wouldn't want to take this from you, Elena," I said, chewing on my bottom lip. "I know you wanted it for so long, Stefan. Are you sure too?"

"I couldn't think of a better way to use the cure, Lex. You're so sweet you can't be a monster," he said hugging me tight to his chest before letting me go. "Even if I am leaving Mystic Falls, I'm always just a call away if you need me."

I sighed and kissed his cheek before letting him go reluctantly. I placed the cure in my mouth and bit down on it, trying to ignore the bitter taste. I closed my eyes and tried my best to not choke out loud with the awful taste filling up my mouth.

I felt something changing in my body as I hit my knees on the ground. I felt Matt take me in his arms and Caroline place a hand on my back. I opened my eyes and realized that I couldn't see anything other than what was right in front of me. I couldn't hear any heartbeats or any blood rushing through veins, I was human again.

I threw my arms around Matt but I didn't knock him over because I didn't have super strength anymore. I felt myself crying as I wrapped my legs around his waist and held him as close to me as I could. I felt Caroline hug me from behind as Elena, Stefan, and Damon join in for the hell of it. It was something I didn't expect to be as lovely as it was.

**/**

I was lying in the back of Matt's pickup truck with my head on his arm. We were looking up at the stars together after he graduated. I was so proud that he'd brought his grades up enough that he could graduate and now he was done worrying about high school.

"If you would've told me four months ago that all of this would've happened, I would've called you crazy. Yet we both made it through," he said, kissing the top of my head. "I can't believe we both made it through."

"The only thing that would've made it better was if Jeremy had come through too. I don't know how I'm going to make it through high school without any of you," I said, pressing my face to his neck instead of crying like I wanted.

"Why are you saying that? I'm right here, Lex," a voice said from the shadows. "You don't ever have to do anything alone, don't you know that?"

I jumped up quickly and my eyes landed on Jeremy. I felt my breath freeze in my lungs as I stared at him, trying to remember how to breathe. I was off of the truck within the next few seconds with my arms wrapped tightly around his neck.

"Oh my god, Jeremy you're back! Why are you here?" I asked as the tears choked me.

He held me just as tightly and kissed the side of my head repeatedly. "Bonnie did a spell that brought me back. I'm here for good now, Lex."

I didn't know what to say so I just kept holding onto him as I fell apart. I couldn't believe that he was really back, he wasn't dead anymore. I felt Matt wrap his arms around us both from behind me as we stood in the middle of the field holding onto each other.

After we'd let go of each other and were lounging in the truck bed again Jeremy started laughing. When he saw us looking at him oddly he said, "I didn't even think about what I could be interrupting if I came and found you all. It could've been so bad!"

I hissed and slapped him from my place reclining back against Matt's chest. "We wouldn't be going at it right out in the open like this. That would be so trashy."

Jeremy just laughed and looked back up at the stars. "I'm sorry I missed your graduation, Matt. I wish I could've been there but they think I'm dead so it would've been a little awkward to be there. There'd be a lot of questions that I wouldn't have the answers for."

"It's okay, man. You're back and that's all that matters," he said, holding out a palm for Jeremy to slap.

Guys were so weird, but they were mine and I'd take that any day.

* * *

**Thank you, thank you, thank you. **


End file.
